Supplements
by H-FREAK
Summary: Stories that fit into the stories. I tried very hard to integrate with the canon. LOTS of pairings. M for a reason. See Chapter 1: Overview for more info.
1. New Overview

Disclaimers: Firstly, I do not own the characters of Harry Potter and I make no money from this, yada yada yada. Secondly, this is a different style than most fan fics. Most fan fics take the characters and place them at least slightly out of the context they're from. I, however, in this fan fic, am using the characters in context. Each part comes with a reference to page number and lines it is in between. There are also labels to help navigate. For example, "1.1=year 1 fan fic 1" et cetera. I recommend you read this fan fic in conjunction with the books for full effect. There is an overview below, which includes any pairings, the page number, lines it comes between, and a rating.

Overview:

1.1-Hermione/Neville-Page 104-Between: ""Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk.""-And: "The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap."-Rating: M; Contains: Oral

1.2-Hermione/Harry-Page 236-Between: "The following week dragged by. Wednesday found Hermione and Harry sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed."-And: "Ron appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off the invisibility cloak. He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate."-Rating: PG

2.1-Ginny-Page 37-Between: "The air was soon thick with flying gnomes."-And: "They climbed two more flights until they reached a door with peeling paint and a small plaque on it, saying Ronald's Room."-Rating: M; Contains: SoloF

2.2-Hermione/Ginny-Page 71-Between: "They looked at each other and started to laugh; for a long time, they couldn't stop."-And: "It was as though they had been plunged into a fabulous dream. This, thought Harry, was surely the only way to travel – past swirls and turrets of snowy cloud, in a car full of hot, bright sunlight, with fat pack of toffees in the glove compartment, and the prospect of seeing Fred's and George's jealous faces when they landed smoothly and spectacularly on the sweeping lawn in front of Hogwarts castle."-Rating: M; Contains: F/F

2.3-Hermione/Lockhart-New Chapter called: "Hermione"-Between: "Mudbloods and Murmurs"-page 121-And: "The Deathday Party"-page 122-Rating: M; Contains: Oral

2.4-Hermione/Lockhart-Page 175-Between: "And Harry was left alone, with nothing to distract him from the stabbing pains in his limp arm."-And: "Hours and hours later, Harry woke quite suddenly in the pitch blackness and gave a small yelp of pain: His arm now felt full of large splinters. For a second, he thought that was what had woken him. Then, with a thrill of horror, he realized that someone was sponging his forehead in the dark."-Rating: M; Contains: M/F

3.1-Ron/Hermione-Page 157-Between: "The empty goblet was still smoking."-And: ""There you go," said Ron. "We got as much as we could carry.""-Rating: PG

3.2-Ginny/Hermione-Page 265-Between: ""No," said Ron flatly. "If she just acted like she was sorry – she'll never admit she's wrong, Hermione. She's still acting like Scabbers has gone on vacation or something."" And: "The Gryffindor party ended only when Professor McGonagall turned up in her tartan dressing gown at one in the morning, to insist that they all go to bed. Harry and Ron climbed the stairs to their dormitory, still discussing the match. At last, exhausted, Harry climbed into bed, twitched the hangings of his four-poster shut to block out a ray of moonlight, lay back, and felt himself almost instantly drifting off to sleep…."-Rating: M; Contains: F/F

4.1-Hermione/Ron-New Chapter called: "A Wild Summer Night"-Between: "The Invitation"-page 38-And: "Back to the Burrow"-page 39-Rating: M; Contains: Oral

4.2-Hermione/Ginny, Two Death Eaters/Hermione-Page 118-Between: "Harry, who was on a top bunk above Ron, lay staring up at the ceiling of the tent, watching the glow of an occasional leprechaun lantern flying overhead, and picturing again some of Krum's more spectacular moves. He was itching to get back on his own broomstick and try out the Wronski Feint…. Somehow Oliver Wood had never managed to convey with all his wriggling diagrams what that move was supposed to look like…. Harry saw himself in robes that had his name on the back, and imagined the sensation of hearing a hundred-thousand-strong crowd roar, as Ludo Bagman's voice echoed throughout the stadium, "I give you…Potter!"-And: "Harry never knew whether or not he had actually dropped off to sleep – his fantasies might well have slipped into actual dreams – all he knew was that, quite suddenly, Mr. Weasely was shouting."-Rating: M; Contains: implied F/F, Rape, DP, Oral, F/M/M

4.3-Hermione/Harry-Page 347-Between: ""That doesn't matter," said Hermione firmly. "Just as long as you're concentrating really, really hard on it, it'll come. Harry, we'd better get some sleep … you're going to need it."-And: "Harry had been focusing so hard on learning the Summoning Charm that evening that some of his blind panic had left him. It returned in full measure, however, on the following morning. The atmosphere in the school was one of great tension and excitement. Lessons were to stop at midday, giving the students time to get down to the dragons' enclosure – though of course, they didn't know yet what they would find there."-Rating: M; Contains: Oral

4.4-Hermione/Krum-Page 432-Between: ""Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!""-And: Encompasses the rest of the chapter.-Rating: M; Contains: M/F

5.1-Hermione/Ron-New Chapter called: "Hermione and Ron"-Between: "A Peck of Owls"-page 41-And: "The Advance Guard"-page-42-Rating: M; Contains: M/F

5.2, 5.3, 5.4, 5.5, 5.6, 5.7, 5.8-Tonks/Hermione, Hermione/Ginny, Tom/Ginny, Tonks/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Tonks/Hermione/Ginny-Page 117-Between: ""It was my father's," said Sirius, throwing the ring into the sack. "Kreacher wasn't quite as devoted to him as to my mother, but I still caught him snogging a pair of my father's old trousers last week.""-And: "Mrs. Weasely kept them all working very hard over the next few days. The drawing room took three days to decontaminate; finally the only undesirable things left in it were the tapestry of the Black family tree, which resisted all their attempts to remove it from the wall, and the rattling writing desk; Moody had not dropped by headquarters yet, so they could not be sure what was inside it."-Rating: M; Contains: 5.2 F/F, Trans; 5.3 F/F, Trans; 5.4 Rape, M/F; 5.5 F/F, Trans; 5.6 F/F, Trans; 5.7 Het; 5.8 implied F/F/F, Trans

5.9-Harry/Cho-Page 457-Between: "She was much too close he could see every tear clinging to her eyelashes…."-And: "He returned to the common room half an hour later to find Hermione and Ron in the best seats by the fire; nearly everybody else had gone to bed. Hermione was writing a very long letter; she had already filled half a roll of parchment, which was dangling from the edge of the table. Ron was lying on the hearthrug, trying to finish his Transfiguration homework."-Rating: M; Contains: M/F

5.10-Harry/Luna-Page 864-Between: ""Yeah … yeah, you too.""-And: "She walked away from him, and as he watched her go he found that a terrible weight in his stomach seemed to have lessened slightly."-Rating: M; Contains: M/F

6.1-Ron/Hermione-Page 148-Between: ""Later!" whispered Harry, darting after Zabini as quietly as possible, though the rattling of the train made such caution almost pointless."-And: "The corridors were almost completely empty now. Nearly everyone had returned to their carriages to change into their school robes and pack up their possessions. Though he was as close as he could get to Zabini without touching him, Harry was not quick enough to slip into the compartment when Zabini opened the door. Zabini was already sliding it shut when Harry hastily stuck out his foot to prevent it closing." Rating: PG

6.2 Hermione/Harry-Page 290-Between: "Harry awoke the next morning feeling slightly dazed and confused by a series of dreams in which Ron had chased him with a Beater's bat, but by midday he would have happily exchanged the dream Ron for the real one, who was not only cold-shouldering Ginny and Dean, but also treating a hurt and bewildered Hermione with an icy, sneering indifference. What was more, Ron seemed to have become, overnight, as touchy and ready to lash out as the average Blast-Ended Skrewt. Harry spent the day attempting to keep the peace between Ron and Hermione with no success; finally, Hermione departed for bed in high dudgeon, and Ron stalked off to the boys' dormitory after swearing angrily at several frightened first years for looking at him."-And: "To Harry's dismay, Ron's new aggression did not wear off over the next few days. Worse still, it coincided with an even deeper dip in his Keeping skills, which made him still more aggressive, so that during the final Quidditch practice before Saturday's match, he failed to save every single goal the Chasers aimed at him, but bellowed at everybody so much that he reduced Demelza Robins to tears." Rating: PG-13

6.3-Ron/Lavender, Ron/Lavender/Parvati-Page 302-Between: ""Gerremoffme!" he yelled, but with one last look of vindictive fury, Hermione wrenched open the door and disappeared through it. Harry thought he heard a sob before it slammed."-And: The end of the chapter.-Rating: M; Contains: M/F, M/F/F, F/F

6.4-Hermione/Neville-Page 310-Between: "And she hurried off, without giving Harry any time to offer words of comfort, though admittedly he could not think of any."-And: ""She's a bit upset," said Luna. "I thought at first it was Moaning Myrtle in there, but it turned out to be Hermione. She said something about that Ron Weasley…."" Rating: M; Contains: M/F

6.5-Draco/Hermione-Page 455-Between: ""Wish I could Disapparate like a house-elf," said Ron, staring at the spot where Dobby had vanished. "I'd have that Apparition Test in the bag.""-And: "Harry did not sleep well that night. He lay awake for what felt like hours, wondering how Malfoy was using the Room of Requirement and what he, Harry, would see when he went in there the following day, for whatever Heremione said, Harry was sure that if Malfoy had been able to see the headquarters of the D.A., he would be able to see Malfoy's … what could it be? A meeting place? A hideout? A store-room? A workshop? Harry's mind worked feverishly and his dreams, when he finally fell asleep, were broken and disturbed by images of Malfoy, who turned into Slughorn, who turned into Snape…." Rating: M; Contains: M/F, implied M/M

6.6-Harry/Ginny-Page 534-Between: "The creature in his chest roaring in triumph, he grinned down at Ginny and gestured wordlessly out of the portrait hole. A long walk in the grounds seemed indicated, during which – if they had time – they might discuss the match."-And: The end of the chapter.-Rating: M; Contains: M/F

I still haven't decided if I'm going to do anything for year seven or not. I've got about one-and-a-half scenes in my head that I COULD do, but I might just let DH stand as it is. As I've said before, it has its own thick, fast-moving plot that is difficult to integrate stories into. We'll see how I feel after I finish up the year six scenes and read DH again.

More as it develops...


	2. 1p1 HermioneNeville

1.1--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers so I can't talk."

***

Meanwhile, the toadless boy wandered despondently down the train. There were no empty compartments, so he chose one with only one person in it. It was a girl, she also seemed to be a first year. The boy thought she was rather pretty, with bushy hair and a charming smile.

"Hello." She greeted him warmly. "I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?"

"I'm Neville Longbottom." He responded politely.

"Longbottom. I've heard that name somewhere. I think I read it in a book."

"Not unless you read up on old court cases from ten years ago."

"Are you in there?"

"My parents. And I'd prefer if you didn't look it up. It's really personal."

"Okay I won't." There was a pause in which Hermione watched Neville and Neville merely watched the floor. "So why do you look so glum?"

"Well, I've lost my toad, and I'm not sure if I'll ever find him again, and I'm also terrible with magic. I'm as bad as a Muggle."

"My parents are Muggles." Said Hermione indignantly.

"I didn't mean to be offensive. Just wanted to get the point across of how non-magical I am. I don't know." A tear leaked down Neville's cheek.

"Cheer up Neville. I'm sure you'll learn how to do magic. You got into Hogwarts, so you obviously have some dormant talents."

"I can't cheer up. I'll probably flunk in everything."

"No you won't." She said heartily. "Tell you what, I'll help you. We can study together and if there's anything you don't understand, just ask me."

"I don't think anyone will be able to help me."

"I think I know how to make you feel better." She flicked her wand at the compartment door to lock it. After this she crossed to Neville's seat and began rubbing at the front of his pants.

"Oh, well I-" Neville began.

"Shhh." She knelt in front of him and unbuttoned his pants.

"You really don't have to-"

"_Silencio!_" She whispered, pointing her wand at him. He tried to talk, but couldn't get the words out as she unzipped his pants. He tapped her, pointed to his throat, and then put a finger to his lips to show that he wouldn't protest. Another flick of her wand and his voice was free. She pulled his pants and knickers down to the floor and then ran her tongue up his member. Neville moaned in response to the treatment. She licked at the head a bit before taking him into her mouth. Hermione felt vaguely surprised that she could get all five inches into her mouth. She ran her mouth and tongue several times along Neville's length before coming up to lick the head a bit more. She cycled through this about six times.

"Oh Hermione. That's really incredible." He panted. "I think I'm gonna – Oh yeahhh." He released a load of semen into Hermione's mouth. Hermione found it rather enjoyable and swallowed every bit of it. "Hermione…that was…thank you."

"Feel better now?" She asked as she came up.

"Yes."

"Good. Pull your clothes back on and we'll go look for your toad."

***

The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.


	3. 1p2 HermioneHarry

1.2--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Hermione and Harry sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed.

"This is all complete madness." Hermione was on once more about Norbert. "Keeping a dragon in a wooden house. I do hope Charlie writes back soon."

"Hermione," Harry offered. "You really ought to consider calming down. Can't you draw up a relaxation potion or something?"

"Oh I'm sure I could, but I don't want to be too relaxed. With everything that goes on I need to stay alert. Not to mention my school work."

"I'm just saying…I don't think it's good to be as busy as you always seem to be."

"What do you mean?" She looked him in the eyes. "Not good for me?"

"I don't reckon it's healthy. You need to sit back and enjoy things…enjoy people." Harry wasn't sure what had made him say the last part.

"Enjoy people?"

"Well I-" Harry stammered, reminding himself of Quirrell. "I just mean…you should enjoy friends and, and-people that care."

"People that care?" Her face drew close to his.

"W-well, I mean-I-"

"I think I know what you mean." She kissed him.

"Yeah, I'd say you're right." He kissed back. Their mouths opened and tongues began to intrude. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Hermione quickly broke the kiss. Ron appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak. He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate.


	4. 2p1 Ginny

2.1--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air was soon thick with flying gnomes.

Up in the window, the small red-haired girl Ginny looked down on the scene. She knew she should talk to Harry, but couldn't find the courage. She watched them work at it for a while. As she watched Harry work and sweat, she found herself slightly flushed at the knickers and decided she had better stop watching.

"See they're not too bright," said George, seizing five or six gnomes at once. "The moment they know a de-gnoming's going on they storm up to have a look. You'd think they'd have learned by now just to stay put."

Soon, the crowd of gnomes in the field started walking away in a straggling line, their little shoulders hunched.

"They'll be back," said Ron as they watched the gnomes disappearing into the hedge on the other side of the field. "They love it here…. Dad's too soft with them; he thinks they're funny…."

Just then, the front door slammed.

"He's back!" said George. "Dad's home!"

They hurried through the garden and back into the house.

Mr. Weasely was slumped in a kitchen chair with his glasses off and his eyes closed. He was a thin man, going bald, but the little hair he had was as red as any of his children's. He was wearing long green robes, which were dusty and travel-worn.

"What a night," he mumbled, groping for the teapot as they all sat down around him. "Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me while I had my back turned…."

Mr. Weasely took a long gulp of tea and sighed.

"Find anything, Dad." Said Fred eagerly.

"All I got were a few shrinking door keys and a biting kettle," yawned Mr. Weasely. "There was some pretty interesting stuff that wasn't my department though. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some extremely odd ferrets, but that's the Committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness…."

"Why would anyone bother making door keys shrink?" said George.

"Just Muggle-baiting," sighed Mr. Weasley. "Sell them a key that keeps shrinking to nothing so they can never find it when they need it…. Of course, it's very hard to convict anyone because no Muggle would admit that their keys keep shrinking – they'll insist they just keep losing it. Bless them, they'll go to any lengths to ignore magic, even if it's staring them in the face…. But the things our lot have taken to enchanting, you wouldn't believe –"

"LIKE CARS, FOR INSTANCE?"

Mrs. Weasley had appeared, holding a long poker like a sword. Mr. Weasley's eyes jerked open. He stared guiltily at his wife.

"C-cars, Molly, dear?"

"Yes, Arthur, cars," said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes flashing. "Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do with it was take it apart to see how it worked, while _really_ he was enchanting it to make it _fly._"

Mr. Weasley blinked.

"Well, dear, I think you'll find that he would be quite within the law to do that, even if – er – he maybe would have done better to, um, tell his wife the truth…. There's a loophole in the law, you'll find…. As long as he wasn't _intending_ to fly the car, the fact that the car _could_ fly wouldn't –"

"Arthur Weasley, you made sure there was a loophole when you wrote that law!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Just so you could go on tinkering with all that Muggle rubbish in your shed! And for your information, Harry arrived this morning in the car you weren't intending to fly!"

"Harry?" said Mr. Weasley blankly. "Harry who?"

He looked around, saw Harry, and jumped.

"Good lord, is it Harry Potter? Very pleased to meet you, Ron's told us so much about –"

"_Your sons flew that car to Harry's house and back last night!_" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "What have you got to say to that, eh?"

"Did you really?" said Mr. Weasley eagerly. "Did it go all right? I – I mean," he faltered as sparks flew from Mrs. Weasley's eyes, "that – that was very wrong, boys – very wrong indeed…."

"Let's leave them to it," Ron muttered to Harry as Mrs. Weasley swelled like a bullfrog. "Come on, I'll show you my bedroom."

They slipped out of the kitchen and down a narrow passageway to an uneven staircase, which wound it's way, zigzagging up through the house. On the third landing, a door stood ajar. Harry just caught sight of a pair of bright brown eyes staring at him before it closed with a snap.

"Ginny," said Ron. "You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy. She never shuts up normally –"

On the other side of that door the youngest Weasley sank on to her bed. Those eyes were a world of wonder and mystery; deep green and made only more charming by those humble glasses. She wanted him.

A hand moved down and she caressed her legs. She loved to do this; she loved her legs. The hand moved upward and rubbed at the front of her white cotton panties. Her lips puckered as she imagined what it would be like to kiss him. She opened her mouth and tongued the air in front of her, imagining it was his mouth. Her hand moved under her panties and she rubbed at her moist folds.

She rubbed Harry's back through his shirt as his hands rubbed her hips. Her hands glided to the bottom of his shirt and began to lift it up. His hands began to do similarly with her gown. Their kiss was broken as they removed each others' shirts.

Ginny felt that her panties were getting in the way. She took them off to allow herself to rub freely at her ever-moistening area. She slid in her middle finger and pumped it in and out. Her thumb rubbed circles around her clit and she groaned from the wonderful self-induced pleasure.

Her hands went down to Harry's jeans as he began kissing her neck. She unbuttoned his jeans in a hurry and pulled them down.

Ginny's ring finger joined her middle and she pumped them both in and out as all of her fingers increased the speed of their activity.

"Oh Harry," she groaned to the air. "Oh I want you so bad."

Harry's mouth moved downward and he flicked her nipples with his tongue.

Ginny hiked up her gown and squeezed her nipples with her free hand.

"Oh yes Harry. Your tongue's so wonderful." Her fingers were moving at top speed as she neared her climax.

Her hands slipped into the waistband of Harry's boxers.

"Ohhh yes! Ohhhhhhh!" Ginny couldn't contain herself any longer. She arched her back as her juices squirted out onto her bed. She lay panting for a few minutes before recollecting her panties and covering the wet spot on her bed with a well-placed pillow.

They climbed two more flights until they reached a door with peeling paint and a small plaque on it, saying Ronald's Room.


	5. 2p2 GinnyHermione

2.2--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They looked at each other and started to laugh; for a long time, they couldn't stop.

Meanwhile, down below on the train, Hermione threw herself angrily into her seat in the compartment she and Ginny were sharing.

"I just can't think where they've gone to." Hermione was saying. "I suppose they could be using Harry's cloak, but why?"

"Don't worry about it Hermione." Ginny said. "I'm sure they'll turn up."

"But it just doesn't make any sense." Hermione was always angry at anything that didn't make sense.

"You really need to just settle down Hermione."

"Oh I know," she whined. "It's just…. No, you're right. I'm going to stop worrying. So how was your summer?"

"Very good."

"Are you excited about your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah."

"Any cute guys you like?"

"Oh, well…" Ginny went scarlet and dropped her head as she mumbled a name.

"I'm sorry?"

"Harry."

"Harry? Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"Well, you have set your sights awfully high. But Harry is an ordinary guy. I'm sure you all could work it out."

"But the thing is I can never talk to him. I always come so close, but I never do. And then I go to my room and brood, and I usually end up touching myself and – oh dear I've said too much." She muttered and looked at the floor again.

"No it's fine." Hermione assured her. "Lots of people do it."

"But I'm always so worried I won't be what he expects."

"Well that's rubbish. You shouldn't try to be what people expect, you should be you."

"But what if me isn't good enough?"

"Nonsense. If you aren't good enough as yourself, then it isn't meant to be."

"I'm just so worried though."

"We could practice it." Hermione suggested abruptly.

"What do you mean?"

""Simple." Hermione stood up. "What do you usually fantasize about you and Harry doing? How does it start?"

"Well, we usually start off by kissing. But –"

She was silenced as Hermione pulled her into a kiss. It was really quite good.

"What about other people?" Ginny asked.

"You're absolutely right." She pointed her wand at the door. "_Colloportus!_" It locked. "And while I'm at it, _Mestre!_" The compartment was alive with cross-sectioned lasers. "To make sure Harry and Ron aren't in here." She explained to Ginny. "Even if they were invisible, there would be a break in the lights." She waved her wand and the lasers disappeared. "Now where were we?" She pulled Ginny back into the kiss. Ginny's mouth opened and Hermione's tongue slid in to massage Ginny's. Simpering moans escaped Ginny's throat. "What happens next?"

"He slides my robe off and starts to unbutton my blouse." Hermione did these things. "And then he starts kissing my neck." Hermione moved downward. "Oh God yes." She moaned. "He-he takes off my blouse." Hermione did it. "A-and my bra." It was all done as she spoke it. "K-kisses down my chest." So down Hermione went. "Mmmm. He starts to lick my nipples. Oh yeah, just like that. Mmmm, God yes! Hi-his hands start to take off my skirt and he nibbles softly. Ohhh." Ginny arched her back slightly as Hermione did away with her skirt. "And my knickers." She said, not yet ceasing to arch her back. She sat back down while Hermione softly nibbled at the pink buds atop Ginny's a-cups. "Mmmm. A-and I've undressed him as we've gone. And now he puts himself inside me." Hermione slid her middle and pointer fingers into Ginny's folds, while using her thumb to gently stroke Ginny's clit. "Oh Hermione, that's so good!"

"I'm Harry, remember?" Hermione reminded her through a mouthful of nipple.

"Oh I don't care who you are. As long as I don't stop feeling so good. Keep it up. Ohhh! Oh God yes Hermione! I-I'm g-gonna C-CUUUM! Ohhh! AHHH!" She let out a long high scream as she came, soaking Hermione's fingers in her juices. "Oh Hermione!" she panted, slightly flushed in the face. "That was incredible."

"Thank you. Glad to be of service." Hermione said as she sat down and licked her fingers clean.

"I do sometimes have another fantasy." Ginny said, going even pinker.

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Well – it starts out like this." She stepped forward, grabbed Hermione's face, and pulled her into another kiss.

"I think I like this one." Hermione said, grinning. Ginny used the opportunity to rove Hermione's mouth with her tongue. Her hands worked quickly in undressing Hermione. First, of course, her robes, followed by her shirt and tie, her smaller scale b-cup bra, her skirt, and her panties. Only after removing all of these, did Ginny begin kissing down Hermione's neck. She trailed soft kisses over her nipples and down her stomach; finally arriving where she wanted to be. Her tongue traced over the lips a bit before diving inside. She teased Hermione's clit with her tongue. Hermione moaned in ecstasy for several minutes until, at last, she cried out Ginny's name and came. Ginny happily lapped up Hermione's juices before sitting up.

"Oh Ginny, that was great." Hermione panted.

"Thanks," Ginny blushed. "You were very tasty." She went very red.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Hermione assured as she pulled her skirt back on. "I think I'll do without the panties." She added, more to herself than to Ginny. "It's really quite a liberated feeling." She put on her bra and shirt.

"What about infections and such?" Ginny asked.

"Oh there are charms you can do to prevent that."

"Really?"

"Sure." Hermione pointed her wand at Ginny's area. "_Pantaleta!_" she muttered. For a few seconds, there was a glowing barrier, and then nothing. "That'll keep you safe from infections for about the next eight months."

"Wow." Ginny said. "You're so smart Hermione."

"I don't know about that. Though I do know a good deal more than anyone else in my year. But I don't really know everything I could know."

"I think you're amazing." Ginny blushed again and began to redress herself. "I don't think I like bras." Ginny said, not re-applying her own. She put both her bra and panties into her trunk.

"You know what you said earlier Ginny, about relaxing? I think I'll do that. I was going to stay up late tonight to finish _Voyages With Vampires_, but I think I'll wait. I'm going to read that one at a casual pace."

"Good for you." Ginny said earnestly.

"I think this is going to be a really great term."

It was as though they had been plunged into a fabulous dream. This, thought Harry, was surely the only way to travel – past swirls and turrets of snowy cloud, in a car full of hot, bright sunlight, with a fat pack of toffees in the glove compartment, and the prospect of seeing Fred's and George's jealous faces when they landed smoothly and spectacularly on the sweeping lawn in front of Hogwarts castle.


	6. 2p3 HermioneLockhart

2.3--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione 

"Miss Granger I'm disappointed," Lockhart was heard to say one day near the end of the lesson. "I use Madame Liski's hair care potion. I say so in _Voyages With Vampires_. Nine out of ten I'm afraid."

Harry and Ron both turned to grin at Hermione, but she didn't see it; she had immediately taken to scanning _Voyages With Vampires_. The bell rang for release only a minute later.

"So how about that, Hermione," Ron gloated as the three of them left the room. "Finally got one wrong."

"Shut up Ron!" Hermione said heatedly.

"Oh, come on Hermione," Harry said. "You had to get one wrong sooner or later."

"Shut up Harry or I swear, I'll hex you."

"No you won't," Ron said simply. "You'd get in trouble."

"Try me." Hermione stared him down.

"Hermione, chill out," Harry said, but she rounded on him.

"_Reducto!_" she pointed her wand at him, sending him crashing through the wall into an empty classroom. The crowd of people passing by had suddenly stopped to watch.

"Hermione!" Ron drew his own wand.

"_Stupefy!_" A jet of red light hit Ron and he too collapsed through the hole in the wall. The crowd stared nervously at Hermione. "_Obliviate!_" A wave of light shot from the end of her wand and rippled through the crowd. She turned and in a swish of her cloak she disappeared.

"What has happened here?" Professor McGonagall stared from the broken wall to Ron's limp figure on the floor.

"Professor!" Parvati shrieked. "It was Malfoy." Malfoy was attempting to sneak away through the crowd. "He hit Harry with a reductor curse and then got Ron with a stunning spell."

"Malfoy!" McGonagall called after him; he stopped trying to get away. "Fifty points from Slytherin. How crude! And you shall also have to serve a detention." She conjured up stretchers and took Harry and Ron to the hospital wing.

Meanwhile, Hermione had gone straight to Lockhart's office.

"Professor," she said timidly as she opened the door.

"Ah, Miss Granger," greeted Lockhart cheerily. "How may I help you?"

"I wanted to talk about that exam. Is there any way I could earn that point back?" She had walked to Lockhart's side of the desk.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger. But as the exam is past and done, it really wouldn't be fair to do that."

"Are you sure there's _no_ way?" She rubbed the front of his pants and was pleased to feel that he was already erect. She knelt in front of him as she undid his pants. She pulled his six inch member out through the opening in his boxers and ran her tongue up the length. Slowly, she teased the head with her tongue, before taking his entirety in her mouth. Her mouth ran his length several times up and down before she licked the head a bit more. She cycled through this about four times before Lockhart came with a deep groan. His warm semen filled her mouth and she swallowed it quickly. She was actually beginning to grow fond of semen.

"Well Miss Granger," Lockhart said as he stood and zipped his pants. "That all seems to be in order. You may certainly have that point back. And take five points for Gryffindor too."

"Thank you very much Professor," she said as she wiped her mouth and left. She hurried down to the hospital wing to visit Harry and Ron.

"Can you believe that git?" Ron was complaining loudly about what Malfoy had done. "If only I'd have got my wand quicker."

"Oh Ron," Hermione scolded, "then you'd be in trouble too."

"Yeah. It would have been worth it though." There was a brief pause while Ron was lost in a brief reverie. "So how about Lockhart's class though? You finally lost a point."

"Oh I've already worked it out. I went and talked to Professor Lockhart about it. He said if I serve a detention I could have it back." She grinned broadly as Harry and Ron stared in awe of the lengths Hermione would go to for a perfect score; even if they didn't really know how far she'd really gone.


	7. 2p4 HermioneLockhart

2.4--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And Harry was left alone with nothing to distract him from the stabbing pains in his limp arm.

Hermione and Ron were headed back to the common room when a voice stopped them.

"Miss Granger, I'd like to have a word in my office please." It was Lockhart.

"Go on," Hermione said to Ron. Ron continued on to the common room and Hermione stepped into Lockhart's office. "Is this about the book?" She asked him.

"It most certainly is; I noticed what book you wanted. Now I haven't the faintest clue why you would want to brew a potion from there and I really don't care. I will need some convincing to keep quiet though." Hermione's eyes flicked down to see that Lockhart was erect.

"Well, I think I could convince you." Hermione rubbed at his bulge like she had done before. "I don't think you'll tell anyone." She undid his pants and pushed him into his chair. After this, she straddled herself over him and began to slide down around him. She inhaled sharply as he tore through her hymen, but was soon moaning with pleasure. She rode him for several minutes of pleasure and soon let out a deep moan as she came. Lockhart seemed disconcerted that Hermione had cum first. He soon released a load into her, but didn't stop.

"I'm not done yet," he informed her as he picked her up and sat her on his desk. He began rapidly thrusting into Hermione's folds, causing her to cry out with pleasure. She purposefully held back this time until after Lockhart had released. He pulled out and began to zip up. Hermione grabbed her wand and slid the tip slightly into her folds.

"_Semisi Detha!_" she muttered and then pulled it out.

"What was that?" Lockhart asked her.

"Contraceptive Semen Killing Charm."

"Ah yes. You are a very clever witch; you think of everything."

"So you'll keep quiet about the book?" Hermione asked.

"Most certainly. But should you need another favor, don't hesitate to call. Mind you it shall come with a price tag." Lockhart chortled at his feeble joke. "All right, thanks Professor." She left.

Hours and hours later, Harry woke quite suddenly in the pitch blackness and gave a small yelp of pain: His arm now felt full of large splinters. For a second, he thought that was what had woken him. Then, with a thrill of horror, he realized that someone was sponging his forehead in the dark.


	8. 3p1 RonHermione

3.1--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The empty goblet was still smoking.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione made their way towards Hogsmeade. The October air had a definite chill, but the pair found it refreshing as they walked toward the welcoming village.

"Oh where should we go first?" Hermione asked, almost anxiously.

"Well, how about Zonko's? Fred and George are always talking about how great it is."

"Yes, all right then. Erm…. Let's go."

They walked together down to the joke shop and browsed around for a while. Ron kept a running commentary on all of the various objects.

"Thos are Fanged Frisbees, wish I had one of those. Oh, and here's the Filibuster fireworks, and there are…." He went on for about an hour like that before Hermione finally insisted that they leave.

Next they went to the post office where they had a look at all of the owls. Ron quickly got bored and they left for Honeyduke's. Here Ron chose a few select sweets to take back for Harry. After purchasing the treats, the pair went off to The Three Broomsticks.

"You've got to try butterbeer," Ron was telling Hermione.

"Butterbeer? Does that have alcohol?"

"Not a lot," Ron assured her. "Or else they wouldn't let underage wizards buy it."

"All right then." They stepped inside and found a nice table in the back corner.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said, blushing slightly. "Do you think it'd be all right if you paid fir the drinks? It's just – well, I mean…." He was now very6 red.

"Oh yeah it's fine." She went off and came back with two foaming mugs of butterbeer. "There you go." She said happily as she set his mug down in front of him. "You don't have to be embarrassed about not having a lot of money, you know?"

"Mm," Ron mumbled indistinctly as he took a sip of his butterbeer.

"In fact, if you wanted, I could pay you back for the candy. My parents _are_ both dentists. I don't know what the expression a hundred thousand dollars a year means to you, but it's a fair amount. You can ask me for anything, really. I care about you Ron and I'd be glad to help you out if you ever need money."

"Mm," Ron mumbled again, still very red. "You're-" he stammered. You're really something Hermione. But you don't have to pay me for the candy, it's fine."

"Oh Ron, you're so humble."

"Not like I've really had much of a choice."

"Not just money though. Your personality too. You're a really great guy."

"Thanks." Ron went even redder.

"Any girl would be lucky to have you. I know I'd like it." She leaned forward.

"A-Are you saying…." He trailed off.

"Kiss me," she whispered, still leaning in toward him. Their lips met in a beautiful tender kiss.

"Well," Ron said after a moment. "I think it's about time we got back to school."

"Oh – well, all right then."

"Not that I didn't like it, I just…."

"I understand."

"Okay, erm, yeah. And if we could just keep this kind of quiet. I'd rather Harry didn't know."

"I know exactly what you mean."

"Well, that's good then." Ron let out a breath of relief as his face began to regain its normal color.

"And Ron," she said quietly as they walked out into the street.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"There you go," said Ron. "We got as much as we could carry."


	9. 3p2 GinnyHermione

3.2--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No," said Ron flatly. "If she just acted like she was sorry – she'll never admit she's wrong, Hermione. She's still acting like Scabbers has gone on vacation or something."

Upstairs, Hermione threw herself angrily onto her bed and began to spread out her homework again. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Hermione said distractedly.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny took a seat on Lavender's bed, which was across from Hermione's.

"Hey Ginny," muttered Hermione, still focused on her Muggle studies.

"That's really rude of Ron. Still going on about Scabbers like that."

"Oh, it's nothing," said Hermione off-handedly.

"I suppose not. The reason I came up though…. I was wondering if…. I mean it has been a while now since you and I have been together."

"Yeah, I've been really busy this year."

"Yes well, I've just been worried. All the thoughts that go through my head. Like, 'what if she's cheating on me?'" A tear slipped down Ginny's cheek and there was a definite quaver in her voice.

"Oh Ginny." Hermione looked away from her work. "I love you." She wasn't really sure why she kept saying this to people. "I only want us to be happy."

"Then let's make love." She walked over and kissed Hermione.

"Well…." Hermione thought a moment. "Not in here," she said finally.

"Why not?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I just want to leave my homework out on the bed and such, and besides, it's only you in your dormitory right? So no one would walk in on us."

"Yeah. I guess that's good. Let's go." So they left the room and headed over o Ginny's dormitory with its one four-poster bed. Hermione grabbed Ginny and pulled her into a deep kiss. She lifted Ginny's shirt and was pleased by the sight of Ginny's b-cups. Ginny hadn't worn a bra since her very first day at Hogwarts. Hermione grabbed and squeezed handfuls of Ginny's flesh. Her fingers expertly teased the hard pink buds.

"Oh Hermione. That's so good." Ginny took her hands to Hermione's night shirt and lifted it up. This one move was all that was required to have Hermione naked. "I thought you wore bras."

"Only on formal occasions anymore. You know, first and last day of school, feasts, stuff like that."

"I'll keep that in mind." She paused to enjoy Hermione's body; completely naked. Except…. "What's that?" She pointed to the necklace Hermione wore; a gold chain with a small hourglass.

"Oh…. It's Muggle jewelry," Hermione said quickly. "My grandmother gave it to me for my birthday."

"It's really pretty." She kissed it and then moved down to Hermione's breasts; though slightly smaller than Ginny, Hermione also had b-cups.

As Ginny licked and sucked, Hermione found the waistband to Ginny's jeans and removed them, leaving Ginny naked as well. The couple fell sideways onto Ginny's bed. Ginny kissed her way down Hermione's stomach and to her most sensitive area. Her tongue traced the lips before poking inside. She quickly found Hermione's clit and began licking away at it.

"Ohhh Ginny," Hermione moaned in ecstasy as the intruding tongue pleasured her. "Oh I love it. And I love you." Hermione's pleasure flickered for just a second as she wondered about what these words really meant to her, but then the pleasure continued. "Oh Ginny, oh Ginny, oh Ginny. I think I'll cum quick." Ginny fondled Hermione's perky breasts; pinching and flicking the nipples. "Yes! Yes! Ahhh! I-I-I-OH GOD! AHHHHHHH!" Hermione squirted her warm juices into the redhead's hungry mouth. "Oh God Ginny!" She panted for several minutes. "Incredible. You're incredible."

"Thanks," Ginny said as she licked her lips clean of the fluids.

"And now I can pay back the favor." She seized Ginny and plunged her tongue into a deep wet kiss. Her fingers entangled themselves in Ginny's red locks. She moved to Ginny's neck.

"Oh Hermione. Oh God." She moved down to Ginny's swollen pink nipples, which seemed to push themselves up into Hermione's mouth in their plea for attention. She appeased their pleas with sweet kissing and suction. After she felt she'd done enough she moved down to the creamy white flesh of Ginny's belly. She rested her lips just above Ginny's area and created a small hicky. After this, she proceeded down Ginny's left leg, and then up the right, before sliding her tongue into Ginny's moist center. Her young lover gasped at the sudden pleasure, but then melted into wave after wave of pleasure.

"Oh God that's good. Oh keep going. Oh I'm so hot! I-I-Ohhh! Yes, yes, YES! Oh-oh God! Oh my-oh my-oh my-oh my-OHHH! AHHHHHHH!" She began squirting with each pant. "Hahhh! Ah! OHHH! Unghhh! God Yes! Oh!"

"Oh you came hard…. And tasty," Hermione told her.

"Yeah, guess you cum hard when haven't been with your lover in three months."

"Oh I'm sorry Ginny. She kissed that sweet young face. "Why didn't you masturbate?"

"Oh I haven't masturbated in a _long_ time. I kind of thought I had a lover."

"Oh. Well feel free to masturbate if you feel needy. I've had a really busy schedule this year and I really am sorry. I'll try to be there for you more."

"I'd like that." They kissed again.

"But right now I really need to go finish my homework." She slipped on her night shirt.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." They kissed one more time.

"Bye Ginny." She left.

The Gryffindor party ended only when Professor McGonagall turned up in her tartan dressing gown and hair net at one in the morning, to insist that they all go to bed. Harry and Ron climbed the stairs to their dormitory, still discussing the match. At last, exhausted, Harry climbed into bed, twitched the hangings of his four-poster shut to block out a ray of moonlight, lay back, and felt himself almost instantly drifting off to sleep….


	10. 4p1 HermioneRon

4.1--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer Fun 

While Harry anticipated his journey to the Weasley's, Hermione was already there. In fact Hermione had been there for two weeks. Ron had begun to realize that there was perhaps a bit more to Hermione than books. He was also beginning to realize an advantage to a house that wasn't perhaps of the highest quality. Normally this didn't matter, but from the boiler room one could see into the shower room through a hole in the wall. Ron knew this, Hermione didn't.

And so that night, as every night, Hermione went in to shower, and Ron watched from the boiler room. Hermione entered in a fluffy pink bathrobe that just barely covered her behind. However, this did not matter because she soon removed it, revealing all of herself to her unknown onlooker. Ron quietly unzipped his pants and pulled his stiffening member through the opening in his boxers. He was given a wonderful view as Hermione bent to turn on the tap.

She stepped in and allowed the water to cascade over her for a few moments. She grabbed a bar of soap and began to lather her arms, then her shoulders, her breasts, stomach…. Ron gripped his now fully-fledged hard-on and began slowly pumping it. Hermione skipped over her area, causing Ron to stop and think. She usually just flowed straight down her body, why had she skipped a spot this time. Hermione moved the soap down one leg and up the other. And then moved to her area.

She rubbed there for a long time, and then Ron realized what was happening and began pumping faster. Hermione spread her lips and continued rubbing; slowly back and forth. Ron would catch brief glimpses of her clit straining against the bar of soap. Hermione let the soap drop and began using her fingers in its place.

Ron stifled a groan as he unloaded on the boiler room wall. He then zipped his pants up, but continued to watch just for the sight of it. Hermione moaned and groaned as she slowly rocked her hips against her hand.

"Oh yeah," she moaned. "Oh that's so good. Oh Ron." Ron froze and listened intently. Surely she hadn't just called out his name while masturbating. "Ohhh! Yes Ron! Yes! Oh keep going! I-OHHHHHHH!" He watched her squirt several times before she removed her fingers. This was too good to be true. She wanted him that way too. This was inspiring.

Ron waited outside the bathroom until Hermione came out.

"Hey Hermione. Could you come up to my room for a minute? There's something I want to show you."

"Yeah sure." And so they went up. "What did you want to show me?" she asked as he closed the door behind them.

"Nothing. I really just want to-to talk to you."

"Oh…. Okay, what about?"

"About last Halloween in Hogsmeade…. When we kissed."

"Oh-I…."

"Hermione, I know you feel something too. I love you Hermione."

"I-" she looked into his shining blue eyes. "I-oh." She pulled him into a deep kiss. He sat down on his bed and she straddled herself over him. She caressed him through his shirt as he fumbled with the tie on her bathrobe. And suddenly she felt his member pressing against her thigh.

"Oh Ron." She broke the kiss. "We shouldn't."

"Tell me you don't want to do this." He looked into her eyes, daring her.

"I-I-Not yet. Let's take things slow. I-don't think we should go that far yet."

Ron, of course, had no clue that Hermione had already gone all the way in her second year. And Hermione didn't want him to know. Hermione wanted him to think her timid and exploring. She wasn't really sure why.

"Well-well you're here, and I'm here, and you're practically naked-" he glanced at where her robe had parted above her legs. "And I'm already hard and everything. It's not that big a deal, just so we can feel good." Privately, Hermione agreed with him.

"W-well. I could still make you fee; good." She feigned shyness. "Maybe if…." She unzipped his pants and pulled his erection through. "What about this?" She licked the head.

"Oh yeah," Ron groaned. "Yeah-that'd be good." She took it in and sucked just as shed done to others. She sucked and licked and then came up for the head again. She had barely begun her second cycle when Ron exploded in her mouth. She took it all in and swallowed gratefully. "Oh God that was good Hermione. You give a great blow job."

"I kn-thank you." She blushed.

"Oh you're welcome. That was awesome." He zipped his pants. "Well…. See ya."

"I-wh-okay." And she left.

Two floors down Ginny lay on her bed; legs spread and fingers pumping in between. Just as she was climaxing, the door opened. She arched her back and a flood of her cum squirted out. She collapsed onto her bed panting heavily.

"That looked like it was good," Hermione commented.

"Oh it was," Ginny moaned.

"Sorry I couldn't be part of it. I was thirsty too."

"Hey, maybe next time."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sighed heavily.


	11. 4p2 HermioneGinny HermioneTwoMaskedMen

4.2--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, who was on a top bunk above Ron, lay staring up at the ceiling of the tent watching the glow of an occasional leprechaun lantern flying overhead, and picturing again some of Krum's more spectacular moves. He was itching to get back on his own Firebolt and try out the Wronski Feint…. Somehow Oliver Wood had never managed to convey with all his wriggling diagrams what that was supposed to look like…. Harry saw himself in robes that had his name on the back, and imagined the sensation of hearing a hundred-thousand-strong crowd roar, as Ludo Bagman's voice echoed throughout the stadium, "I give you…_Potter_!

In the tent next door there were two girls who hadn't even begun to think of sleep. Hermione and Ginny sat naked on one of the beds in their tent. At this moment, the two girls were locked at the lips, but it didn't last.

Hermione moved the kiss down to Ginny's neck. Her right hand caressed Ginny's thigh, and her left went for her nipples. She traced her right thumb over Ginny's lips and then gently pressed her clit. For about twenty minute she fingered her young lover before bringing her mouth down just in time to drink in her juices.

"Oh God that was good!" Ginny said before falling back and panting. Then they heard something.

Outside, twigs crunched and a bottle shattered.

"Damn it!" A male voice shouted.

"Shhh! Don't worry about," said another.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered. "Listen to me; get under the bed and don't make a sound." Ginny did so. Hermione was just reaching for her wand when the tent door opened.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Hermione could see that both men wore hoods and cloaks. "Well, well, well," one of them said to his companion as he grabbed Hermione's wand. "She's already naked. Were we masturbating in here?" He spoke to her as though she were a young child. "Or do we just like to sleep naked?" Hermione ran toward him.

"_Incarcerous!_" Cords flew from the second man's wand and wrapped themselves around Hermione. "Little bitch."

"Hey," the first man held up a hand to silence his friend. "Let's compromise." He turned to Hermione. "Now we'll give you your wand back and leave you alone if you do what we say. Will you?"

"Do I have a choice?" Hermione retorted.

"Good girl. Now I'm gonna untie you and you better be good or I'll do worse. Understood?" She nodded grimly. "Okay then." He flicked his wand and the ropes fell to the floor. "Now the first thing we want is for you to bend over." She did so. "Good. Now I'm gonna let my pants down and slide in your pussy. And while I'm fucking you, you're gonna give my friend a blowjob, got it? Good."

Both men let their pants down and moved to opposite ends of the bent Hermione. She began licking the head of the one as the other slipped into her folds. As he began thrusting into her folds the other also began rocking his hips rhythmically. This man had clearly never had a good blowjob. Hermione knew that the art of it was with the woman. Now she understood why some girls didn't like giving blowjobs. The thrusting made it difficult to please the man properly. She would ordinarily have said something, but she was in no position to explain the finer points of sex to these men, and Ginny was listening.

So she waited patiently until he shot his load into her mouth. She swallowed it.

"Ooh, good girl," the man said. "She swallows."

"Really?" the one still thrusting grunted. "I'll have to check that out. Ohhh yeah." He groaned as he unloaded into Hermione. "It's real good over here too. Wanna switch?"

"Yeah, let's do it."

The two hooded men switched to opposite ends of her body.

"Ooh, damn! She's got a nice ass too. I think I'll get a piece of that first."

Hermione gritted her teeth. She'd never done this before. She tried to relax herself and allow him to slide in, but it was not easy. As the man began thrusting she could feel herself relaxing further and almost got to the point of comfort.

"Open up cutie." The other man was now standing in front of Hermione's face, having nursed his erection back to its fullness. She opened her mouth and began licking the head. He seemed taken aback, but allowed her to take control. And so, with him, she went along at her own pace and pleased him very well. She slipped into the cycle she'd tried on Ron earlier that summer. With this man, as well, she had only just started her second cycle, when his warm semen filled her mouth. She swallowed and the man slumped back against the wall.

Soon she felt the other man withdraw and, immediately after, his warm fluids hit her backside and trickled down.

"Oh God, you've got a tight ass, cutie," he groaned. "Two holes down, one to go, right? Let's have a go at that pussy. Stand up girl." She did it. "Now turn and face me. Good. Now I'm gonna hold you by the ass while you ride me till I get off. Got it?" She nodded. "Good girl." Between them, she was lifted up onto his stiff member and began to grind against his thrusts.

"Think I might give that ass a try," the other man said.

She felt his longer tool slide into her backside and she rode it too. Both men groaned as she went up and down on their hard-ons. Soon Hermione began moaning too. She was actually beginning to feel pleasure as she let herself go.

"Oh God," the one in her area groaned after about five minutes. "Oh God I'm beat."

"Oh-oh-OHHH!" Hermione released and squirted her juices onto the man in front of her.

"All right then." He stared quizzically.

"Oh-ahhh yeah. I'm beat too, man."

Both men pulled out and Hermione had a seat on the floor.

"Come on," the smarter one said to his companion. "The march should be starting soon."

"Oh yeah. Who are we getting?"

"The Muggle who rents out this land."

"Oh yeah."

"Let's go."

He threw Hermione's wand into the air, and by the time she caught it, both of them had Apparated.

Hermione slumped against the bed as Ginny crawled out from under it.

"Hermione," her voice quavered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I-I'll be all right." She slipped her wand into her folds. "_Semisi Detha!_"

"What was that?"

"Contraceptive Semen Killing Charm," she said reflexively.

"Hermione, you ought to tell someone."

"No. I'd feel bad. I came too. We don't have to tell anyone that anything happened. Let's just put our night clothes on and go to bed."

"I…. Okay Hermione. If that's what you want."

"It is." She put on a nightshirt.

"Good night." Ginny put on a nightshirt as well.

"Good night."

Harry never knew whether or not he had actually dropped off to sleep – his fantasies of flying like Krum might well have slipped into actual dreams – all he knew was that, quite suddenly, Mr. Weasley was shouting.


	12. 4p3 HermioneHarry

4.3--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That doesn't matter," said Hermione firmly. "Just as long as you're concentrating really, really hard on it, it'll come. Harry, we'd better get some sleep … you're going to need it."

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep. Especially with, well um…. Do you remember the last time we were in the common room together…? When you kissed me? Is there still anything there or…? Well I've got this hard-on and I know I won't be able to sleep with it. S-so, you'd really be helping me out for my task and –"

"Harry. I'd love to help you out. But I don't wanna go all the way." Harry looked very crest-fallen at this. "There is one thing I could do though. Sit down." He did so.

She parted his robes, unzipped his pants, and pulled his erection through. Her tongue ran from base to tip before focusing on the head. Then she took all seven inches of him in and ran her mouth up and down; once again slipping into her cycle. With Harry, she was well into the third round before he came. She, of course, took it in and swallowed it all.

"Oh God, Hermione. That was wonderful," he groaned as he zipped his pants.

"Thanks. And good luck tomorrow."

"Good night."

Harry had been focusing so hard on learning the Summoning Charm that evening that some of his blind panic had left him. It returned in full measure, however, on the following morning. The atmosphere in the school was one of great tension and excitement. Lessons were to stop at midday, giving all the students time to get down to the dragons' enclosure – though of course, they didn't know what they would find there.


	13. 4p4 HermioneKrum

4.4--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"

Ron mouthed soundlessly like a goldfish out of water as Hermione turned on her heel and stormed out of the portrait hole. Ron turned to look at Harry.

"Well," he sputtered, looking thunderstruck, "well – that just proves – completely missed the point –"

Harry didn't say anything. He had liked being back on speaking terms with Ron too much to speak his mind right now – but he somehow thought that Hermione had gotten the point much better than Ron had.

Hermione, however, was no longer willing to put up with Ron. Maybe it was spur of the moment and a little crazy, but she was going to see Viktor.

She arrived at he Durmstrang ship perhaps a bid colder than she would've liked. She had left her cloak in the common room and gone out in just her dress. She wondered if they would just let her in or if she would have to sneak in.

"Herm-own-ninny," a voice boomed from behind her. Viktor Krum was striding up to the ship.

"Viktor, I-I'd like to go to your room with you," she blurted out suddenly.

"Does-does that mean you haff accepted my offer?" he asked.

"Yes. I thought it over, and I do want to go all the way with you." A wide smile spread over Krum's usually gaunt face.

"Come. We shall go up to my room."

"Just a minute." Hermione pulled out her wand. "_Desparecium!_" Hermione vanished on the spot. "Invisibility Spell," she explained to a very bewildered Krum. "Wouldn't want anyone to know I was here."

"They are probably in their rooms vith those French vomen."

"And your Headmaster?"

"He is probably in his room vith the rest of those French vomen."

"Oh, that's disgusting."

"But shall ve go to my room?"

"Yes. Let's go."

Krum, lead the way through the massive ship; holding doors for Hermione as they went.

"_Aparecium!_" Hermione revealed herself once they were safely in his room. "Oh Viktor!" She grabbed him and immediately they began kissing. She had gotten him down to his boxers just as his hand moved to her shoulders. Once there, however, he removed her dress in one downward swoop. He was greeted with a lovely surprise to discover that this was all that was needed to have her completely naked. After removing his boxers, she laid herself out on his bed with her legs spread and waiting.

Krum slowly slid himself in up to the hilt and stopped.

"You are not a virgin?" he asked.

"I-I was raped by two Death Eaters at the World Cup and I'd really rather not talk about it. All I want to do right now is be wet and horny. So please," she added a note of desperation to her voice. "Let's make love."

Krum did not need telling twice. He quickly picked up a rhythm of thrusting, each ending in the slap of sweaty bodies going at each other. While Krum remained silent, Hermione was very vocal in her pleasure. She screamed and moaned and she shouted Krum's name over and over. She let out a deep moan as she climaxed and squirted her juices onto Krum. Krum finished seconds later and lay next to her, panting.

"Oh Viktor," she began caressing his chest. "That was amazing. You really do have eight inches."

"Vas it satisfying?"

"Most definitely."

"Vould you, perhaps, like to go again?"

"I think not. I should probably be getting back up to the castle. It was wonderful though. See you." She quickly slipped back into her dress and left.


	14. 5p1 HermioneRon

5.1--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione And Ron 

Just what were Ron and Hermione busy with…? Each other. It happened the first night they arrived at headquarters.

The first problem was that the two of them had been confined to the same room. There was, for the time being, a shortage of space. Mrs. Weasley felt that Ron was the only of her sons that she could trust alone with Hermione. Yet in the first night they had already broken her trust.

"So Hermione," Ron asked casually. "Do you remember last summer? You said you weren't ready yet. Are you ready now?"

"I think I might be. Let's try it and see what happens." She pulled him into a kiss that became passionate almost at once. Ron seized the back of her head as he slid his tongue in her mouth. He ran his fingers through that bushy hair and then began massaging her back; pulling her closer as he did so. Her hands, in turn, began quickly gliding down the buttons of his shirt. As he reached the bottom of Hermione's shirt, he lifted it up and over her head; breaking the kiss temporarily.

"Oh Ron," Hermione moaned in that broken moment. "I love you."

"Ron responded by resuming the kiss on her neck. She moaned and shuddered as his tongue trailed over her flesh. He moved even further down to her breasts. Though they hadn't really grown much since third year, they were still quite beautiful. He ran his tongue over her hard pink buds for several minutes.

Hermione finished with Ron's shirt and slid it off of his shoulders. Her hands now moved to Ron's pants. She rubbed at the bulge in the front before going for the button and zipper. His hands went for the zipper in the back of Hermione's skirt. It fell to the floor, leaving Hermione exposed to him. She made quick work of his pants and boxers and then climbed into the bed; leaving her legs spread open for him. He climbed in too and poised himself for penetration.

"Now Hermione, this might hurt a bit."

"No it won't," she stated simply.

"What?!"

"I'm, not really a-a virgin."

"What?! Who with?!"

"I-I was raped. I don't wanna go into the details."

"Oh – erm – all right then. If it won't hurt –" He plunged into her folds and began rapidly thrusting. He was in for only five minutes when he came. "Oh God Hermione," was all he said and then pulled out and coated the outside of Hermione's area inn his cum.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted. "What'd you do that for?"

"Do what?"

"Pull out?"

"So you wouldn't get pregnant," Ron said, very confusedly.

"There are charms for that. Now you got cum all over me."

"Gosh, I'm sorry, I –"

"Well hey," Hermione softened her tone. "It's done now."

"Oh well – yeah I guess it is." Ron began redressing himself.

Hermione had not expected this. Surely he wasn't so thick as to not know women had orgasms too. What was he trying to pull? Yet all she did was watch as he finished dressing and went downstairs for dinner.


	15. 5p2 HermioneTonks

5.2--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was my father's," said Sirius, throwing the ring into the sack. "Kreacher wasn't _quite_ as devoted to him as to my mother, but I still caught him snogging a pair of my father's old trousers last week."

There were other aspects of life at Grimmauld Place that Harry came to realize weren't so great, but yet the others were accustomed to.

One of these aspects was showering. Due to limited water pressure and strange charms on the house preventing them from fixing it, it was decided that they would shower two at a time. They then decided on partners; boys with other boys, and girls with other girls; excepting the married couples. Hermione always showered with Ginny.

She was looking forward to another steamy shower with Ginny, but was surprised to see Ginny leaving the bathroom; hair dripping and wearing a bathrobe.

"Y-you already showered?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I slipped up during dinner and got it done."

"But, whoever goes last –"

"That's Fred and George."

"Oh – all right then. I guess. But who do I shower with now?"

"Well, Tonks is usually the odd-girl-out. You could shower with her."

"Someone say my name?" It was Tonks, with bubble gum pink hair, coming up the stairs.

"Yeah," Ginny answered. "Hermione needs a shower partner. Would you mind showering with her?"

Tonks' mind was sent reeling. She wanted to shower with Hermione. She _wanted_ to shower with Hermione. Perhaps this was a good reason not to. It wouldn't be right with Hermione being so young. But her alone shower slot had already been used up. She didn't really have a choice.

Hermione's mind was reeling as well. What right did Ginny have to decide who could see Hermione's body. Though she wouldn't mind being able to see Tonks. Maybe they could even….

"Yeah, I guess I'll do it." Tonks said.

"Right," Hermione stammered. "I-I'll just go get my toiletries."

"Me too." They headed toward their respective rooms.

Hermione actually found herself trying to decide which of her three bathrobes was more provocative. Then she stopped herself and just grabbed one.

Tonks had been eyeing Hermione all summer and would like nothing more than to see her naked; except perhaps being with her. She wouldn't mind trying out Ginny either. She stopped thinking and grabbed a towel and soap.

The two girls met again in front of the bathroom and went in together.

"So," Hermione muttered. "Erm…. I guess we should get undressed now."

"Yeah, I guess so," Tonks agreed.

Tonks had finished undressing by the time Hermione got her shirt over her head. Hermione watched as the older girl stepped into the shower and turned on the water. She hurriedly finished undressing and joined her under the steaming jets of water.

"Sorry," Tonks began, "I like the water hot."

"It's fine," Hermione told her. "So do I." Hermione's eyes drifted downward and she was met with a vision of hair that wasn't pink. "You…don't shave," she commented.

"Don't have to," Tonks explained before taking on a pensive look; the hair disappeared.

"Now that would be useful."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Hermione couldn't resist the temptation; she leaned forward and kissed the pink-haired girl in front of her.

"Wow," Tonks muttered. "Hermione, I –"

"I know," Hermione admitted. "I know you're too old for me. It was just – something I had to try."

"You've got it wrong, Hermione. Because I wanted to try it too."

She kissed the young girl back and their mouths opened. The girls' tongues fought for control and Hermione won. She probed out every bit of Tonks' mouth before she removed her tongue. She quickly moved down to Tonks' neck and kissed the tender flesh.

"Oh Hermione," Tonks groaned. "You're really good at this." Hermione's mouth moved down to Tonks' breasts. She teased the pink buds with her tongue; flicking and pressing the sensitive spots. "Ohhh yeah." Hermione knew she'd have to go quickly or other people would be wanting the shower. Her mouth continued downward over Tonks' stomach and further. She trailed her tongue once up the lips before diving in for the straining clit.

"Oh Hermione! That's so goooood!" Tonks struggled to remain standing as pleasure emanated throughout her body. "Ohhh! Ohhh! OH! Oh my God! That's so good, Hermione! So good! I-I'm-IIII! OHHHHHH!" She cried out as her juices filled and over-filled Hermione's mouth. Hermione gratefully swallowed the older girl's cum before standing up once more.

"Oh God, Hermione. That was so good."

"Thank you," Hermione blushed.

"Would you like to cum now?" she asked almost seductively.

"Most definitely," Hermione responded eagerly. "But I was wondering…."

"Wondering what?"

"Well, can Metamporphmagi…change their…."

"Oh," comprehension dawned in Tonks' face. "Yeah, we can." She again took on the same pensive expression and the area from whence Hermione had just consumed Tonks' tasty juices was now a fully functioning set of penis and testicles.

"Oh Tonks, that's amazing." Hermione stared at the six-inch member and she wanted it inside of her. "Kiss me," she commanded.

They met once again in a brief, but passionate kiss. Tonks moved to Hermione's neck and Hermione and Hermione panted for pleasure.

"Oh Tonks," she groaned. "That's so good." Tonks moved rapidly down to Hermione's nipples and placated their cries for attention with gentle brisk strokes of her tongue. "Oh Tonks. I need you inside me." Hermione turned and leaned against the back wall of the shower; leaving herself open to Tonks.

Tonks shifted into position and slid her member in up to the hilt. She was a bit surprised at the lack of a hymen, but didn't make an issue of it. She began rocking her hips back and forth as she thrust into the younger girl's body.

"Oh Hermione, you're so wet. It's so awesome."

"Ohhh yes, Tonks! Yes! Ohh that feels so good! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Her hips rocked backwards to meet each of Tonks frantic thrusts. "Ohhh Tonks!"

"Oh Hermione! I think I'm gonna cum!"

"OHHH! Me toooooooo!"

"Now!"

"NOW!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"OHHHHHHH!"

Tonks felt Hermione contracting around her and shot her own load into Hermione. The two panted for a few minutes before Tonks removed herself.

"Oh wow!" Hermione panted as she grabbed her wand and inserted it into her folds. "_Semisi Detha!_" she muttered.

"Good one," Tonks complimented. "Forgot about the cum." She changed her genitalia back to their normal form.

"I wish I could do that," Hermione lamented.

"Well, you could," Tonks said simply.

"What?"

"You could do that if you wanted. There's a really simple spell. I could show you."

"I'd like that."

"Yeah? Okay." Tonks grabbed her wand as well. "It's just a little bit of a jab," she demonstrated, "toward your – midsection. And then you say, _Penaro!_" She pointed it at Hermione and her feminine extremities changed to become masculine.

"Oh wow!" Hermione admired it. "It's so big." She ran her hand up and down her seven inches of length.

"It comes out whatever size it would be if you'd had it all your life. It's a biology spell."

"I like it. Clearly I've been reading all the wrong books." She rubbed it some more. "So then, how do you undo it?"

"The same way. It's just a Genitalia Switching Spell. If you have one, it changes it to the other."

"Okay. So I'll try it now." She pointed her wand at her new erection. "_Penaro!_" It changed again to it's natural form. "Thanks," she said to Tonks.

"Gonna go masturbate with it later?"

"Probably something like that." They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Girls, it's Kingsley. You all have used up your time. Come on out of there."


	16. 5p3 GinnyHermione

5.3--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Girls, it's Kingsley. You all have used up your time. Come on out of there."

"Oh gosh," Tonks exclaimed. "Out in a minute," she shouted to Kingsley.

The two girls got out and covered themselves with bathrobe and towel, respectively. Then they went back to their own rooms.

"Hey Ginny," Hermione greeted when she got back to the room.

"Hey. How was the shower?"

"Good," Hermione said passively. "But not as good as it's about to get." She kissed the young redhead. They moved quickly; removing what little clothes they had on.

"Oh Hermione," Ginny panted. "I love you." Hermione responded by kissing Ginny's neck fervently. "Oh yeah."

"Ginny," Hermione stopped. "Would you like to try something new and … a little different?"

"What is it?"

"Well," Hermione reached for her wand.

"You can't do magic outside of school."

"Oh. Actually they can't tell because we're under the Fidelius Charm. But don't let Harry and Ron know."

"Yeah. That'd be trouble."

"Here's what I wanted to try though." She pointed her wand at her midsection and jabbed. "_Penaro!_" Once again, her area was changed to that of the opposite gender.

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"It's a spell I learned. So, do you wanna try it?"

"I'd love to Hermione. I've never thought of losing my virginity to anyone else. Well, maybe Harry. But for a long time I've wanted to give myself to you." She paused. "But I can't"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember Tom Riddle?"


	17. 5p4 GinnyTom

5.4--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat alone in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, sobbing.

"_Oh Tom,_" she wrote fervently. "_I don't know what to do. It's only a matter of time before Harry and Ron find out it's me._"

"_They won't find out,_" came the reply in Tom's writing.

"_Yes they will! Why can't you understand? I need to hide._"

"_Then go to the Chamber. You can hide there._"

"_But not forever!_"

"_Of course not forever. Just until I'm strong enough to come out._" Ginny suddenly felt faint. "_And then I'll protect you, Ginny._"

"_You really mean that?_"

"_Yes._"

"_Okay. Help me get into the Chamber again._"

And Ginny fell into a trance. She walked over to the sink and hissed the word.

"_Open._"

The sink moved aside and revealed the tunnel to the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny slid into the tunnel and down to the bottom. She walked along in her daze, through two more parsel-tongued doors, and to the Chamber. Once there, she snapped out of her trance.

Immediately, she opened the diary. She was about to tell Tom she was there, but she fainted.

When she awoke, she was staring into the face of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Tom!" she cried out. "How did you –"

"Shhh," he silenced.

"Tom," she spoke more quietly. "It's your body. Just like you showed me."

"Yes. I'm sorry I had to borrow some of your strength to take physical form. But you're awake now."

"Tom," she asked fearfully. "I'm not going to stay awake, am I?" He looked at her without expression. "Why?"

"Because I must return to power."

"Power? What do you mean?"

"You haven't figured it out, Ginny? I am the one who was halted by your _precious_ Harry Potter."

"No," Ginny said more to convince herself. "No. You can't be –"

"_I am!_" he shouted. "And soon I will finish what I started."

"How?"

"Like you said, Harry will find the Chamber of Secrets. He will come to me down here. And Slytherin's great Basilisk will finish him off. Then the Basilisk and I will ascend from the Chamber and Lord Voldemort will rise again."

"No!" Ginny shouted. "What have I done?"

"You have done a great service to your friend and Lord. You will be remembered as a hero, Virginia Molly Weasley. And you will remember me as your Master. And I will remember you, as a good lay."

"What?"

"I'm going to have sex with you, Ginny Weasley. Do you want to do it the easy way or the hard way?"

"I –" Ginny tried in vain to sit up, but found that she didn't have the strength.

"Well. What's the matter, Ginny? No strength? Oh that's right. You gave it all to _Dear Tom._ This will be easy.

"He parted the young girls legs with one hand and grabbed her panties. He pulled them off with ease and tossed them to the side. His hand then moved to the buttons on her white shirt. He was quick and masterful, as though he'd done it a thousand times. He unsnapped her bra in an instant.

"They're really quite nice for your age," he squeezed the apple-sized breasts. "I can make you feel good, Ginny." He pressed down her left nipple with a single finger and she groaned. "Yes," he encouraged. "Enjoy yourself, Ginny. You know you want to." He teased the other nipple and she groaned for him again. "It feels good, doesn't it?" He squeezed the right nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "Do you like it?" He continued. "Answer me, Ginny," he prompted gently.

Ginny was determined not to give him the satisfaction of letting him know how good he was making her feel. She wouldn't die letting him think he'd done good. But then things changed.

"_Imperio!_" Tom muttered.

Ginny felt so free. '_What does it matter if I tell him_,' a voice said in the back of her head. '_It does feel so good. Just tell him._'

"Yes Tom," she groaned as he traced his finger in a delicate circle around her nipple. "Yes. It makes me feel incredible."

"Good." He released the spell and set her wand beside him. "And I'll make you feel even better, Ginny." He lowered his mouth to her left nipple and gently licked the pink bud. Ginny did all she could to try and move her chest up and toward that tongue. Tom flicked and teased it with skill and precision.

"Oh Tom," Ginny no longer needed a spell to make her moan. "It's so wonderful." Tom moved over to the right nipple and treated it similarly. One of his hands went downward to undo the fly on his own pants. His erection sprung free as he pulled down his boxers.

His slim body slowly moved lower to make contact with hers. Ginny could feel him poised to enter, but was powerless to stop him. With one swift move, he was inside of her. He sat still to wait for the shock of her hymen breaking to wear off. Her face took on a pained expression that was soon replaced with one of desire. Tom saw this and knew she was ready. As he continued his delicate treatment of her nipples, his hips began rocking as he thrust in and out of the young girl.

In her moment of pain she had regained enough sense to will herself not to moan again. She would not let him know that she liked this. He didn't seem to care anymore though. He merely kept up his frantic thrusting as he neared his own climax. Ginny found her goal more difficult with each passing second as her pleasure escalated. She wanted desperately to cry out for more; to command that she reach her climax quickly.

Tom let out a long low groan as he pumped his hot semen into the writhing girl. He slowed his thrusting as he shot out every drop of it. He had wanted this for so long. Being without a body for so many years had been hell; but he released all of the frustration of fifty years along with his semen. Ginny's lips parted in a silent moan as he pulled out of her. She sighed with relief.

"But it's not over yet, Ginny," he announced. "Now is the part where I make you cum." He slid two fingers into Ginny's wetness and began pumping them in and out. Ginny had to fight very hard against her urge to moan aloud. His mouth went back to expertly teasing her nipples again and his hand moved even faster. Ginny gave in and let out a guttural moan of intense pleasure.

"That's it, Ginny. Enjoy yourself. You know you want to cum." He was so passive and almost lazy in his speech as his hand became even more frantic. "Tell me you want it, Ginny." Ginny knew she wanted it. "Tell me." He picked up her wand. "_Imperio!_"

Once again, Ginny was lost in her own mind. And once again came that voice. '_Tell him. There's no harm in telling. He'll know when you cum anyway. Why not make him happy too? Just tell him._"

"Oh Tom. I want this so much!" A wave of excitement swept through her at being able to express what she was feeling. "Oh, make me cum, Tom! I'm gonna cum!" He moved his hand as fast as it would go. "Yes, Tom, Yes! Ohhh! AHHHHHHH!" She came hard and coated Tom's fingers in her warm juices.

"That's it." He raised up his hand to lick her juices. After the licking he nearly fell over.

Ginny realized what had happened. She was taking his strength. She had to hold on to that.

"I'm accustomed to granting last requests, Ginny. What is yours?"

"That you put my clothes back on so Harry doesn't know what happened."

"Done." He pointed Ginny's wand at the clothes and they fixed themselves back to their proper places. "And it seems you've noticed that our power connection can work in reverse."

"How did you know?"

"The Dark Lord always knows." He grinned maliciously. "And now what to do about it?" He turned Ginny's wand on her. "_Stupefy!_"

Ginny saw a jet of red light before she passed out.

Tom heard a loud thud in the distance that let him know someone else had entered the Chamber.


	18. 5p5 GinnyHermione

5.5--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And then there was a flash of red light and I passed out." Ginny had just finished recounting the most horrific event of her second year.

"Oh, Ginny," Hermione hugged her. "You poor thing."

"At least it's not as bad as yours. Those two Death Eaters. How could anyone do such a thing?"

"Some men just seem to worry about their own pleasure." She fought back the urge to add, 'like your brother.'

"Bet hey, do you still wanna do it? Even though I'm not … not a virgin."

"Oh, Ginny. Of course I do. But I think you may need to get wet again." She grinned and kissed the redhead seductively. Her tongue felt out to the farthest corners of Ginny's mouth, causing the girl to groan with pleasure.

"Oh, Hermione. Ah, you're wonderful." Ginny let her head fall back as Hermione planted passionate kisses on her neck. Hermione did not waste much time at all in moving down to those tasty nipples. She flicked them gently back and forth with her tongue; she loved to watch those pink buds stand up on Ginny's chest.

"They're really sexy, you know?" Hermione took her voice to an uncharacteristically sultry level.

"Mmmm. Less talking, more licking," Ginny commanded. Hermione, of course, did the opposite.

"They're so cute when they stand out like that." She very lightly kissed the left one. Ginny arched her back in an effort to push the nipple into Hermione's mouth, but Hermione anticipated it and moved back.

"Hermione please," Ginny whined.

"What? You don't like it when I tease you?" She started kissing in between Ginny's B-cups.

"Ohhh. Hermione," Ginny begged. "Please."

"Please what?" Hermione taunted.

But Ginny took the initiative. She rolled Hermione over onto her back and sat straddled over Hermione's stomach. She engaged Hermione in a deeply passionate kiss as she gently rubbed herself against Hermione's erection. The head slipped in and Ginny rocked her hips a bit until it slipped out.

"Ooh, you're so wet, Ginny." Hermione slipped herself back in and began a very slow thrusting. "Oh, this feels so good."

"You like that, huh?" Ginny gently met each thrust.

"Ohhh, yes." Hermione started to pick up the pace.

"Ah-ah." Ginny lifted her hips so that Hermione slipped out again. "My turn to tease you now."

"Oh Ginny, come on." Hermione pleaded.

"Mm," a look of pure satisfaction spread across Ginny's face as she rubbed up against Hermione's member, just barely avoiding penetration. "Tell me you want it." Ginny focused in on Hermione.

"Ginny, you know I do." Hermione attempted an upward thrust, but Ginny lifted her hips.

"I wanna hear you say it." Ginny grinned.

"I want it."

"What do you want?"

"I want you."

"What do you want to do with me?" Ginny teased Hermione again with her wet opening.

"I want to have sex."

"Give me details. Talk dirty to me."

"Ginny!"

"Tell me what you want." Ginny slid up and down Hermione's shaft a few times.

"Ohh, I want that." Hermione tried to thrust in vain. "Please, Ginny."

"Come on." Ginny slid down again.

"I wanna fuck your brains out!" Hermione blushed as she surprised even herself.

"Yeah?" Ginny continued with tantalizingly slow movements along Hermione's penis. "You wanna fuck me?" she picked up the pace just a bit.

"Ohh, yeah." Hermione grinned now that Ginny had said it too.

"Tell me more." Ginny leaned down and began softly nibbling Hermione's right earlobe.

"Ooh. I-I wanna make you cum-hard." Hermione was still getting into it.

"Uh-huh?" Ginny moved a little bit more quickly. "What else?"

"I-I wanna squeeze your tits." Something about the situation was making Hermione feel animalistic.

"Yeah?" Ginny sat up straight as she rode Hermione. "Go on then."

"Hermione brought her hands up to Ginny's breasts and gave them a squeeze. Ginny placed her hands on the bed to keep balanced as she continued to ride.

"They feel nice," Hermione told Ginny. She pinched the left nipple and lightly tugged it; Ginny's mouth opened in a silent moan. Ginny's rhythm was becoming more rapid and Hermione was thrusting happily to meet her. Ginny moved a hand to one of Hermione's breasts and Hermione brought her hand to Ginny's hips to maintain balance.

"Ohh Ginny," Hermione tried to keep her voice low and sultry, but failed as her rising pleasure took her voice up with it. "Ohh."

"Mmm," Ginny moaned in a very satisfied way as she savored the feelings throughout her body. Everything seemed to have become hypersensitive and the sensations were amplified. This had to be very powerful magic coursing through her and making her feel this incredible. "Ahhh." She sighed and rode slightly faster without becoming frantic, so as to memorize everything.

"Oh Ginny." Hermione could feel intense pressure in the head of her new penis and had a feeling about what was coming. "Ginny, I'm sorry." Hermione couldn't hold herself back. "I'm-I'm cumming. Ooh-oh-oh-ohhh-ahhhhhhh!" Several shots of semen blasted out and up into Ginny's well-lubricated center.

"Ohh," Ginny let out a vaguely disappointed moan.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't hold it back anymore; you feel so good around me like that."

"You don't have to be sorry," Ginny said, fighting hard to keep the disappointment out of her voice as she felt Hermione going flaccid. She reached for her wand and held it to her opening as she moved off of Hermione. "_Semisi Detha!_"

"I feel really bad, Ginny." Hermione grabbed her own wand. "_Penaro!_" she muttered. "I've just thought of something," Hermione said suddenly. "You could do a penis now and we can flip our roles around."

"Are you really up for trying to have a second orgasm though?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"Well-no," Hermione admitted lamely. "But how would you like to have a blow-job?"

"Y-you'd do that for me?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, sure. I care about you, Ginny." Hermione had begun to ponder about tossing the word _love_ around so frequently.

"_Penaro!_" In a flash of light, Ginny had given herself her own set of male genitalia. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I don't mind," Hermione said shortly. "And you do want to know what it feels like, right?"

"Well, yeah." Ginny sat on the bed and Hermione knelt in front of her. She began at Ginny's testicles, taking them in turns into her mouth and gently sucking. "Ohh wow." Ginny was amazed as more magical sensations took over her body. "Ohh wow," she moaned again as Hermione continued to lick and suck. Ginny's penis began lengthening slightly as it stood erect, awaiting further pleasures from Hermione's tongue. "Ohhh." Ginny groaned deeply as Hermione licked from the base to the tip.

"Hermione, that's incredible," Ginny sighed breathily as Hermione tongued the sensitive underside of the head. "Ooh God." Hermione finally took the head into her mouth and sucked as she licked it some more. "Oh!" Ginny moaned sharply and gripped the sheets. Hermione was now moving her mouth and tongue up and down along Ginny's length, sucking wonderfully each time she pulled back. "Hermione," Ginny panted. "Ohh Hermione. I know what-ohh-I know what you mean-uhhh-about-about not being able to hold back. Ohhh yeah." Hermione came up and slowly tongued the head a bit more before sliding down the shaft and back to Ginny's balls again. "Hermione! Ooohh! Oh NOOO!" Ginny lost it and began losing her load over Hermione's face. "Ohh, I'm sorry. OH-OH-OHHH!"

"Not a big problem." Hermione closed her lips around the head and sucked another squirt out of it.

"Oh, that feels nice."

Ginny was slightly surprised to see Hermione swallow what little of it made it to her mouth. Then Hermione conjured a washcloth to clean her face with and vanished it just as quickly.

"_Penaro!_" Ginny chanted a second time and restored herself to normal. "You give really great blow-jobs, Hermione," Ginny said earnestly.

"Thank you."

"I'm glad we both make each other feel so good." Ginny had also begun to wonder if love was what she and Hermione had or if they were just giving each other pleasure. Neither of the girls brought it up though as they both pulled on their pajamas and climbed into bed.


	19. 5p6 GinnyHermione?

5.6--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ginny continued their new level of sexual relations over the next few days. Hermione continued to have trouble containing herself for very long and Ginny had not yet consented herself to fully playing the male by penetrating Hermione. The doubts the girls had been feeling were slowly forming themselves into feelings of resent and disappointment towards each other. Then something happened that brought everyone's feelings out into the open.

Someone else at Number Twelve had begun to think about having relations with Ginny, someone who felt that they shouldn't have been having such thoughts.

"Ginny was lying on the bed in her room and staring at the ceiling as she waited for Hermione, who was cleaning some cupboards and was then going to take a shower. She was slightly surprised when Hermione entered the room in a white bathrobe nearly an hour sooner than she had predicted.

"Hey, Ginny." Something in Hermione's demeanor gave the air of someone trying to hide something.

"What's up?" Ginny asked her.

"Oh, not much," Hermione said with a wave of her hand. "Just finished a little early is all."

"Hmm," Ginny still felt that something wasn't quite right. "You skived off, didn't you?"

"Oh-I-yeah," she admitted sheepishly.

"Well, I guess that's good then. Are you ready?" Ginny began unfastening the clasps on her robes.

"Oh," Hermione was slightly surprised by how quickly Ginny was getting ready. She closed the door and moved closer to Ginny. "Let me do that, Ginny." She finished undoing the clasps on Ginny's robes and was delighted to see that, as usual, Ginny wasn't wearing any kind of underwear. Ginny shrugged her robes off and draped them over a chair.

Hermione pulled Ginny into a somewhat impulsive kiss and their tongues danced seductively against each other. Ginny couldn't help but groan into the wonderful kiss as she brought her hands to the ties on Hermione's bathrobe. Soon, both girls stood completely naked together. They continued kissing as Hermione laid Ginny gently down onto the bed. Hermione finally broke the kiss and moved hungrily to Ginny's neck.

"Ohh," Ginny half-panted. "Oh that's wonderful." Ginny was slightly unnerved at Hermione's renewed determination to make this work for her. "Oh Hermione." Ginny arched her chest upward and was very pleased that Hermione did not tease this time, but moved to Ginny's nipples and began kissing and licking them. Hermione was even so daring as to lightly nibble one of them. "Ooh," Ginny inhaled sharply out of surprise. "Mmm, it feels nice," Ginny encouraged as Hermione had faltered. Hermione continued similarly with both nipples for a few minutes before planting several fast kisses down her stomach and kneeling at the foot of the bed between Ginny's legs.

"You're really very beautiful, Ginny." Hermione extended a finger and slowly rubbed the soft flesh. "So beautiful," she breathed.

"Come on, Hermione. You're acting like you've never seen it before." Ginny was already highly aroused and did not want to have to put up with more teasing and talk.

"I-I just wanted you to know that I really appreciate you, Ginny." She began rubbing at Ginny's clit with her thumb and Ginny arched. "And not only for your physical beauty either. You've got such a vibrant personality too."

"Well, that's really nice and everything, but-ohhh." Hermione's tongue had now replaced her thumb and was flicking rapidly back and forth over the straining nub. "Ohh yeah. Ohh, that's so good." Ginny moaned and squirmed as Hermione's tongue teased her. "Ohh-Hermione," Ginny was having to work to put a sentence together. "That's really-very nice-ohhh. But-are you gonna get your penis out soon or what?"

"Oh," Hermione said once again and stopped. "Yeah, I-I just thought that it might be better to-get you part of the way there first."

"Yeah," Ginny sighed. "I guess that probably is a good idea. Shame you can't just keep it up though. It's really nice to do something like this and not feel guilty about enjoying it. Especially after Tom."

"I-yeah." Hermione nodded. "I'll try harder this time," Hermione said fervently. "I really want you to enjoy this too." Hermione seemed to be concentrating very hard as she said, "_Penaro!_" Again, she donned a penis and poised herself to enter Ginny's wet center. Something in the air just felt different to Ginny. She wondered vaguely if this really would be the time Hermione was able to hold back long enough. "Are you ready?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ginny encouraged. Hermione slowly pushed into Ginny's depths and savored the feeling. Ginny felt a pleasant tingle spread through her as their bodies joined. Pure pleasure shown in Hermione's face as she began an even thrusting pace. She brought her hands to Ginny's hips to keep her from sliding too much on the bed. The familiar magical sensations began to set in and Ginny was slowly dissolving into increasingly indistinguishable moans.

"D-doing-ohh God-doing good so far," Ginny bucked her hips slightly to match the thrusts.

"Ohhh Ginny, this is so amazing." Hermione was reveling in the tightness and warmth of Ginny as if it were a whole new experience again. "Oh Ginny," she panted again and deeply.

"Ohhhhh," Ginny's moans were reaching an ever higher pitch as Hermione persevered longer than she had yet managed, but then Hermione stopped suddenly. "Hermione-what," Ginny panted but Hermione held a finger to her lips. There were footsteps in the hallway and then someone stopped to knock on the door.

"Ginny," Ron's voice sounded from the hallway.

"Yes?" Ginny answered, trying to keep her voice level in spite of her panting.

"Hermione said to tell you that she'll probably be another hour or two with the cupboards and that she'll be up as soon as she can."


	20. 5p7 HermioneRon

"Hermione wanted me to tell you that she'll be another hour or two with the cupboards and that she'll be up as soon as she can." Having accomplished what he came upstairs to do, Ron turned and went back to the room that he and Harry were sharing. Harry was not in, but someone else was.

Hermione lay on Ron's bed in a lacy black negligee and giving Ron a look of pure seduction.

"Told her you'd be another hour or two," Ron informed her.

"Good." Hermione got up from the bed and began feverishly kissing Ron. "And what about Harry?" she asked between kisses.

"He'll be spending some time with Sirius. I told him I needed some time to myself."

"Mm, good." Hermione praised him with more kisses.

"Ahh Hermione," he purred deeply and sent a shiver down her spine. "You're such a wonderful girl."

"You're just saying that because we're snogging," she grinned into his mouth as they kissed some more. She busied her hands now with unfastening Ron's robes and his hands leapt to her breasts and squeezed them through the satin black material.

"I'm going to teach you some things today, Ron."

"Oh, is that right?" Ron asked her. "Helping me with my homework, are you?"

"I'm going to teach you some things about sex." She moved and began kissing on his neck.

"Ahh God." Ron groaned from her treatment. "You can teach me whatever you want, Hermione."

"Good," Hermione grinned again. "I'm going to teach you how to please a woman. Now, you've got your hands on my breasts there. Find my nipples and start rubbing the material against them."

Ron suddenly found himself in a game of hot and cold as he probed around for the spots where Hermione's nipples were.

"A little to the left. Up a bit. Now move that one down. Ohhh yeah. Right there, Ron." He pinched and prodded a bit, eliciting more sweet moans from Hermione.

"Ooh, yeahhh," she let out a slow groan as Ron tugged one of her nipples. Ron moved the straps of the bodice down her shoulders and exposed her breasts to the open air. "Ahh Ron." She shivered involuntarily as he sucked the nipple and then blew gently on it. "That was good." She tried to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Instinct I guess," Ron muttered. His ears reddened at being complimented on something so intimate.

"How's your penis feeling?"

"Bloody hard."

"I figured as much. Tell me, do you think you'd be able to have two orgasms?"

"In how much time?"

"With ten or fifteen minutes between them."

"Probably," Ron shrugged. "I think I could do two. Wouldn't expect much more though."

"Two should be okay. I'm bringing it up though because," she hesitated, "last time didn't exactly do it for me."

"Oh." Ron looked crestfallen.

"It was good while we were going," she assured him. "It just didn't get me all the way there."

"Oh. I'm sorry about that, Hermione."

"It's okay," she said soothingly. "Girls are built different. It takes us some time."

"Well, I'm your student," he reminded her. "Teach me what to do and I'll get you there in the end."

"Oh, Ron." She grabbed him by the hair and started kissing some more. He brought his hands back to her breasts and teased her nipples some more. "Ohh Ron!" She moved lower and kissed his chest as she moved his robes off of his shoulders. Once his robes were out of the way, she began massaging his shoulder blades.

"Ahhh."

"Oh Ron. I love to hear you groan."

"Ahhh God." He groaned deeply for her.

"Ooh Yeahhhh." Her hands moved lower on his back and he continued moaning for her. "Ohh, kiss my neck." Ron moved in to kiss her neck as Hermione slipped her hands down the back of his boxer shorts. "Ohh Ron."

"Mm, Hermione." Ron kissed lower and pushed Hermione's little bit of clothing further down as well. He again suckled her nipples in turn and absentmindedly ran his hand over Hermione's stomach.

"Let's stop a second." Hermione pulled away and finished undressing herself. "Ron took the cue and pulled off his boxer shorts as well. "Okay, you can continue now." Hermione smiled at him.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Ron asked, stammered by the broken pace.

"Just go back to what you were doing for now. If you go wrong or start moving too fast, I'll stop you."

"I suppose so." Ron moved again to Hermione's nipples, using his mouth and one hand. Ron's other hand was now caressing Hermione's outer thigh, providing a gentle tickling sensation.

"Oh Ron." Hermione massaged his shoulders and neck as she enjoyed the pleasure. Ron's hand moved inward on her thigh and he ran a finger along her opening. "Ahh," Hermione let out something between a sigh and a groan and seated herself on the bed. "Ron?"

"What is it Hermione?"

"Have you ever thought about-erm..." she trailed off.

"Thought about what?"

"Well-oral."

"You want me to lick your box?" he questioned.

"Ron!"

"What? Your vagina." He made the technical term sound more like an expletive than anything.

"Well, that's a little better, but technically the vagina is the inside."

"Where would you like me to lick?" he asked patiently.

"Well, the part that girls like to have licked is called the clitoris. Some people call it clit for short."

"And you want me to lick your clit?" he verified.

"Well-yes," Hermione said plainly. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah. You're gonna have to help me find the thing though."

"Okay." Hermione spread her legs and her opening before lightly tracing it with her finger. "It's this little nub right here."

"Right here?" Ron reached out and prodded it.

"Ohh yeah. That's it."

"Okay then." Ron got down on his knees in front of her and began to lap at Hermione's clit.

"Ohhh Ron. Ahhh. you have no idea how nice that is."

"I think I got a pretty good idea that time you sucked my dick," Ron responded.

Hermione did not feel like arguing the point and settled on more moaning. Ron continued to lap at her like a thirsty dog that could only find one thing to drink.

"Oh, Ron," she panted. "That's so perfect. I'm almost there."

"Can you cum twice?" Ron muttered between licks.

"I-I-" he wasn't sure if she was avoiding his question or just too lost in pleasure to respond coherently. He didn't push the issue and brought her to the climax she was reaching for. She shuddered violently and Ron began to worry if she might be having a fit. Finally, she came down enough to talk to him.

"That," she gasped dramatically, "was incredible." Her chest rose and fell in time with her still-vigorous panting. "You've been holding out on me," she accused playfully.

"I've actually kind of wanted to that for a while." She watched him blush as he stumbled over the words. "I was worried you might think it was too dirty."

"Ronald." She sighed. "From what I understand, women are lucky to find a man who is even willing to do that. I hope we can do that many more times."

"I'd like that." Ron tried to suppress the emotions that were layering his tone, tried to seem coolly indifferent.

"And by they way," she could tell that the serious conversation was taking a toll and she switched to her seductive voice, "I can cum twice." She got up from the bed and then guided him to lay in her place.

"Instructions," she spoke as she placed her knees on either side of his torso. "I want you to try to keep it up long enough for me to get there." She could feel his very strained erection against her body now. "If it's too much, then you can cum and we'll wiat for a few minutes and then pick it up again." The head slipped into her slick tunnel. "Just don't go running off like last time, okay?"

"I'm sorry." Ron hadn't realized until this moment that his departure had hurt her before. He could hear the shadow of pain behind her words now and he very much wanted to make it up to her.

"Don't worry about it." She lowered herself until he bottomed out. "We can call that the dress rehearsal. Make this time the one that counts."

"I will." He placed his hands just above her backside and began thrusting rapidly.

"A little slower to start," she coached. "It takes a little getting used to."

"I guess it would." Ron grinned as he realized she'd been subtly complimenting his size.

He slowed his pace and she began to move her hips. They both decided without speaking that she should be the one to set the pace. As they progressed, Hermione would move with more urgency and he would match her after a beat. His own sense of urgency was nearly overwhelming, but he made a great effort to keep it in check. Soon Hermione was moving as fast as she could go and moaning loudly enough to wake the dead. Ron felt safe in picking up the speed in ways that couldn't manage in her position and began driving in and out of her like a piston with frantic need.

"Oh thank you, Ron." Her words were dripping with the same need that Ron was feeling. In that moment, he understood why some people referred to sex as being one with their partner. He could feel that they were sharing a like mind. Suddenly it became impossible to fight his orgasm. With a long low groan, he released all of his tension into his lover.

"Hang on." She felt the force of his orgasm more clearly than she would have believed, but she was close as well. Ron had stopped moving, but she continued to bounce on him in his last seconds of hardness. A few more frantic strokes across all of the right places and she felt an explosive pleasure that threatened to take her sanity. She allowed herself to sink into that feeling, not caring if she would ever come up for air; it seemed so trivial to need oxygen in a world where something like this existed.

They both lay still and panting, embracing each other.

After a moment, their like minds began to separate. She felt keyed up by the experience. Ron, on the other hand, was lost to the satisfaction. Not only had he had a mind-numbing orgasm, but he had succeeded in bringing Hermione pleasure as well. Twice. Everything felt complete and his mind drifted, not ready to embrace the idea that life should resume so immediately. He fell asleep.

Hermione disentangled their bodies and settled in next to him, staring at the ceiling and thinking. This pleasure had felt so much more than physical. It was emotional. It was psychological. It was spiritual. It was new. She considered the possibility that maybe new was all it had been, but dismissed it quickly. She wasn't entirely sure what it was, but she had felt it on so many levels. She could still feel it on some of those levels.

She got up from the bed and dressed herself in plain Muggle clothes, stashing the negligee under the bed. She worked Ron's boxers up his legs and then pulled a cover over him. He would be somewhat presentable if Harry came to check on him. It was time for Hermione to go and face Ginny.


	21. 5p8 GinnyHermioneTonks HermioneRon

5.8-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny scrambled away from the woman at the foot of her bed and snatched her wand off the bedside table. She aimed at the stranger, running over her favorite hexes in her head.

"Who are you?" Ginny demanded in a surprisingly vicious tone.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry." The faux-Hermione assured her, a fearful expression in her eyes. "I wasn't sure if you'd want to-with me," she rambled. "And I thought you might be kind of devoted to Hermione."

"Who are you?" Ginny shouted again, sparks flying from her wand. "What is this?" she asked, eyes raking the body of the flawless look-a-like. "Polyjuice Potion?"

"No, Ginny," the woman pleaded. "It's-it's me." She pulled a pained thoughtful expression and her bushy hair turned from brown to bright pink.

"Tonks?" Ginny dropped her wand in shock; it rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a very audible clatter in the suddenly silent room.

"I'm really, really sorry, Ginny," she was still speaking with Hermione's voice and it sounded like she was close to crying. "I shouldn't have-it was such a horrible idea-I just-I mean you're not even ten years younger than me and I really do like you."

"It's not that I'm not flattered." Ginny was now pulling up the bed covers, suddenly feeling entirely too naked. "You really are an attractive woman," Ginny pledged kindly. "And I'm not just saying that because you look like Hermione. Which, by the way, could you go ahead and change all the way back to you?"

"Yeah," said Hermione's voice dryly. With the same thoughtful expression, like straining for the answer to a difficult test question, Tonks changed her entire body. The bushy pink hair turned straight and hung to her shoulders. Her breasts swelled slightly and her hips became a bit more pronounced as well. The fearful look in her eyes remained the same.

"Like I said, you _are_ attractive," Ginny repeated. "I would really consider, but Hermione and I have been seeing each other for years."

"Exclusively?" Tonks questioned in confusion. "Because Hermione and I hooked up in the shower just a few days ago."

"What?" Ginny's eyes widened. She tried to think of a reason for Tonks to lie about this, but nothing solid came to mind. "Hermione had sex with you?"

"Yeah," Tonks repeated blankly. "Blimey, I thought you knew."

"I didn't," Ginny replied. "I mean I probably should have." She frowned in thought. "We haven't been connecting as well sexually. And emotionally," Ginny suppressed a shudder as she reflected, "I don't know if she's really been there since my second year."

"You were shagging Hermione in your second year?" Tonks raised her eyebrows.

"We actually got together on my first train ride to Hogwarts," Ginny admitted with a blush.

"Isn't that a bit young?"

"You just tried to seduce a fourteen year old girl," Ginny accused.

"Well, fourteen's one thing, but eleven is kind of creepy."

"And disguising yourself as Hermione to seduce me, that wasn't creepy at all," said Ginny with heavy sarcasm.

"I said I was sorry about that," Tonks defended.

They were both silent for a long moment. Ginny continued to ponder Hermione's behavior. They had never directly stated that they should be exclusive to each other, but Ginny had assumed that it was implied. Hermione had told Ginny that she loved her. It stung to think of it, but part of her had always thought something was missing from their relationship. How many other people had Hermione been with?

And then Ginny's mind started creating mental images of Hermione and Tonks in the shower together. She looked at Tonks' still naked body and like what she saw. Maybe Hermione's implication was supposed to be that they were free to see whomever they pleased. Ginny wanted to justify it to herself in that way, but she still felt like she had been lied to. Tonks was staring moodily at the ground, waiting to see what Ginny would say next. Ginny knew that part of her reaction was an emotional response to Hermione, but there had also been a definite chemistry between Tonks and herself.

"Tonks?" Ginny said to grab her attention.

"Ginny?" Tonks looked up at her.

"Kiss me?" she asked.

"With pleasure."

Tonks clambered onto the bed and locked lips with Ginny. Their tongues danced passionately, struggling for dominance. Ginny released her hold on the bed sheets and ran her hands through Tonks' hair. Tonks brought a hand to Ginny's recently exposed left breast and traced it delicately with her fingers.

"Oh – I – Hi." Hermione stood in the doorway, blushing a deep pink. She closed the door behind her and then looked back at the couple on the bed. "Tonks," she nodded at her in greeting. "Ginny."

There was a predictably awkward pause.

"Is no one going to address the hippogriff in the room?" Tonks asked.

Hermione looked around the room in surprise.

"Buckbeak's in Sirius' mother's room," she said.

"It's an expression," Tonks said with a sigh. Ginny giggled.

"Oh," Hermione blushed even deeper, "I should have realized that."

"Well," Tonks leaned away from Ginny to sit comfortably at the foot of the bed, "Ginny and I were getting kind of touchy feely."

"I can see that," Hermione said, sitting in the chair over which Ginny had draped her robes. "That actually makes what I want to say a little easier."

"You weren't exactly honest with me in that shower," Tonks stated.

"You didn't exactly ask," Hermione countered.

"Did you know Ginny was of the impression that you two were exclusive?" Tonks tried not to sound accusatory, but failed in the attempt.

"You seem to be dealing with it well enough," Hermione addressed Ginny.

"Hermione," Ginny began slowly, questioning each of her words as they passed from her mind to her lips, "you should have told me what was going on."

"Would you have kept sleeping with me if I had?" Hermione questioned skeptically.

"Probably not," Ginny admitted, "but Hermione-"

"I needed you, Ginny." There was a quiet desperation in Hermione's tone.

"Needed," Ginny repeated. "Past tense."

"I think so," Hermione stated.

"And what did you need me for?"

"Love," Hermione answered with a shrug. "Sex. Friendship. Sanity."

"And who's giving you all of that now if it's not me?" Ginny looked to Tonks questioningly.

"Your brother," said Hermione flatly.

"And how long has that been going on?" Ginny's eyes widened.

"Um," Hermione hesitated, wondering how to define the beginning of her relationship with Ron.

"Oh!" Ginny pulled a sour expression. "I'm squicked," she proclaimed. "What'd you do, run back and forth between our rooms?"

"It wasn't like that," Hermione defended feebly. "We only went all the way just a few weeks ago."

"And you've been shagging me here for a few weeks too," Ginny protested. "That's sick, Hermione."

"I don't know what to say apart from I'm sorry."

"Am I the only one who thinks this could be solved with a three-way," Tonks interrupted. Ginny glared at her.

Hermione imagined it for a moment. Knees on the foot of the bed, head between Ginny's spread legs and receiving Tonks' masculine member from behind. There was a strong part of her mind that encouraged this fantasy, but then she remembered that she had come up here to tell Ginny that she preferred Ron. She still wasn't completely sure what she and Ron had shared, but she knew that it was the thing she wanted most in the world.

"You're nutters, the pair of you," said Ginny in a scandalized tone. "You're as bad as her, aren't you Tonks?"

"I'm not exactly sure how bad she is," Tonks pointed out.

"I had sex with Gilderoy Lockhart in my second year." Hermione clapped a hand over her own mouth, shocked that she had allowed herself to admit this. Tonks' jaw actually dropped in astonishment and Ginny's face seemed to freeze in place.

"She's worse," Tonks decided.

"Get out," Ginny said coldly. She got off the bed and retrieved her wand and aimed it in Hermione's direction. "Accio!" Her clothes flew from the chair and draped themselves in all the appropriate places on her body. With another flick of her wand Tonks' bathrobe soared back onto its owner and tied itself firmly. "Both of you, get out."

"I sleep up here," Hermione reminded her.

"Then come up when you feel like sleeping."

"Ginny, I want to talk."

"I can't do this right now, Hermione." She aimed her wand again. "Just go."

"I won't," Hermione said defiantly.

"I'll hex you," Ginny threatened.

The three of them were still and silent for a moment. Ginny's expression was fierce and Tonks' eyes flicked to the door. There were several noises including two loud cracks. Fred and George appeared in the room just as Hermione and Tonks bolted for the door. Fred watched the two of them fleeing.

"Nice one," he complimented Ginny. "Bat Bogey Hex?"

"Wonder what they did to get her angry," said George to his twin.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked them flatly.

"You know technically you're not supposed be doing magic outside of school," Fred informed her.

"It's the job of responsible adults like us to keep an eye on you." George stuck out his chest in a pompous way that echoed Percy's grandiose manner.

"Is that why you're in here then?" Ginny asked, knowing full well that they didn't care if she used magic outside of school.

"Actually, we were hoping you'd volunteer to test one of our Skiving Snackbox products," said George hopefully.

"Clear out," she answered in the same flat tone.

"It wouldn't take a minute," Fred assured her. "We already know that they work on us, we just need to-"

"I said clear out," Ginny repeated slightly more fiercely.

"Or what?" Fred prompted.

She aimed her wand again.

***

Hermione left Tonks in the hall after performing the countercurse to Ginny's hex. She returned to Ron's room again and was thankful to see that Harry had not yet come back. She curled up next to Ron on the bed and draped an arm over his chest.

"Ron," she said softly. "Ron, could you wake up? I'd like to talk to you."

Ron stirred groggily and clasped Hermione's hand in one of his own.

"Hey there," he greeted her warmly. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"That's alright," she assured him.

"What were you saying just now?"

"I was saying I'd like to talk to you," Hermione repeated.

"What about?" He snaked an arm around her shoulder.

"I just wanted you to know," Hermione hesitated, "that I love you."

"You've told me that before, Hermione," Ron said with a smile.

"Well, that's not all." Hermione focused on her hand stroking his chest rather than looking him in the eyes. "I want you to know that…that I have a past."

"You mentioned that you were raped, Hermione. That's not a past, it wasn't your fault."

"W-well," Hermione stumbled over the words. Part of her was very afraid to talk to Ron about this, but she needed to open up to someone. "Well, I was raped. It was after that Quidditch World Cup. Before the Death Eaters went on the rampage, they turned up in our tent."

"Did…" Ron started. "Was Ginny…?" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"We heard them coming. She hid under the bed. I was going to duel them, but they disarmed me before I could think of any useful spells."

"It still wasn't your fault, Hermione."

"But I wasn't a v-virgin even before that," Hermione blurted out. Ron stiffened. "I've had sex with other people who didn't rape me."

"When?" Ron croaked, forgetting to breathe for a moment.

"I…erm…I went all the way in second year," Hermione admitted, hoping Ron wouldn't ask who she had slept with.

"And then you kissed me in third year." Hermione was surprised that Ron had remembered it, given his abysmal recall of school-related facts and dates. "After you had sex with another man, you decided to go after me."

"It wasn't like that." Hermione was worried that Ron's tone was becoming aggravated. "None of the others ever meant as much to me as you. That's why I took it so slow with you."

"Others." Ron repeated the word, removing his arm from Hermione's shoulder. "As in more than one?"

"Ron," Hermione pleaded, "what I'm trying to say is that I like you best."

"And did you shag other people while you were trying to figure that out?" asked Ron. "I mean obviously there was that dance with Krum, but that was just dancing, right?" Hermione was silent. "You shagged Krum?"

"Ron, I'm sorry." Hermione's eyes began to get watery.

"You sucked my dick over that summer. Maybe I'm thick, but I thought that was a good sign." Ron got off the bed and began looking for the rest of his clothes. "And then bloody famous Krum comes along and you're throwing you knickers at him like some stupid fangirl."

"Ron, it wasn't like that," Hermione responded heatedly, fighting the tears that were now spilling over.

"You keep saying that. _It wasn't like that_." Ron put on a horrible simpering tone. "What the bloody hell was it like, Hermione?"

"I was hurting, Ron. You hadn't paid me any attention since that kiss in Hogsmeade, I got raped in the arse by Death Eaters, you were being an absolute pig about the Yule Ball and still not thinking of me until you got done throwing _your_ knickers at Fleur bloody Delacour!" Hermione tried to keep her shouting to a minimum, not wanting to be overheard.

"That's completely different," Ron defended immediately.

"Like you wouldn't have shagged Fleur after that ball."

"It's different."

"If my situation is limited to what it sounds like, then so is yours."

"Blimey are you two bickering again?" Harry had just opened the door and wondered what Ron and Hermione were on about this time.

"We just finished," Ron said angrily.

"This conversation isn't over, Ron," Hermione threatened before sweeping from the room angrily.

"Was she crying?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"She'll get over it," Ron said darkly.

"Care to mention what that was all about?" Harry tried.

"Not really."

Mrs. Weasely kept them all working very hard over the next few days. The drawing room took three days to decontaminate; finally the only undesirable things left in it were the tapestry of the Black family tree, which resisted all their attempts to remove it from the wall, and the rattling writing desk; Moody had not dropped by headquarters yet, so they could not be sure what was inside it.


	22. Author Notes feel free to skip

Some A/N's if anyone cares to read them.

First and foremost, thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

**Miragee** – Yes, it is a tad inappropriate. Note that Hermione is the instigator in most of the ridiculously underaged scenes. I'll get back to this later.

**1angelette** – Glad you're interested. I will return to that motivation before this fic is done.

**Darth Gojira** – Starting so early is part of the Hermione plot bunny that's still playing out in my head. I plan to address the fact that Hermione is a little bit twisted and examine what might be behind that. It will probably get a little dark and almost look like it has a plot when I get there. Also, I think Lockhart is a little bit pedo, but everyone's entitled to their own opinion.

For anyone who cares, I do plan to finish this up, but I get distracted a lot.

For HBP, I really need to re-read it before I do those because I want to add some more scenes and I need the details fresh in my head. I try to make these integrate with the books as well as I possibly can.

I still haven't decided if I'm going to do any scenes for DH. That book has its own thick and fast-moving plotline that would be difficult to integrate fics into. We'll see...

More as it develops...


	23. 5p9 HarryCho

5.9-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was much too close he could see every tear clinging to her eyelashes….

***

"I'm grateful that we've been able to be friendly to each other," Hermione spoke to Ron in the emptying common room. "I just have to wonder. Will we ever be together again?"

"I don't know, Hermione," Ron answered with a sigh.

"I still love you," she told him softly. "I have so much trouble just going on each day."

"You seem to be getting along well enough," Ron commented. He rummaged through his bag for his Transfiguration homework.

"I-I guess I do, yeah." Hermione pulled a roll of parchment from her bag. "I just wanted you to know how I feel."

"Mmhm," Ron mumbled, laying out on the hearthrug and opening his book.

"I guess I'll just work on this letter."

There was silence but for the scratching of quills on parchment.

***

"Oh Harry," Cho groaned as their kissing grew more passionate. Her tears were drying quickly as she focused on Harry. She started to pull at his clothes and Harry took that as a sign that he could undress her as well. He was having trouble unbuttoning her shirt, but he thought that complaining about it would probably be a mood killer. In the end, she noticed his trouble and brought her hands over to help him.

She wore a lacy blue bra under her shirt and Harry swallowed hard as he stared at the tops of her breasts. Though Hermione had been kind enough to perform oral sex on him once, Harry had never seen a woman in this state of undress before. In the time it took him to appreciate this fact, Cho worked her hands behind her back and started to remove her bra. Harry willed himself not to blink as it fell away from her body.

Cho's breasts were magnificent. Harry guesstimated that she was a high B or C-cup, but he really couldn't be sure. He did not have much time to dwell on the newly revealed skin because Cho brought his attention back to kissing and she resumed her actions of undressing him. He felt mildly nervous when she lifted his shirt over his head, but it was nothing compared to how he felt when she removed his trousers and boxers in one quick thrusting motion.

His erection sprang free like a stiff diving board that his pants had just jumped from. Harry's hands remained idly in place on Cho's back as he waited for her reaction to what she was seeing. She actually stopped kissing so that she could look down at his manhood with an admiring look on her face.

"Oh Harry, it's gorgeous." Harry felt he might pass out as Cho grasped his seven inch hard-on and gave it a few slow pumps.

"Th-thank you," Harry stammered, barely able to remember his name in the wake of both the compliment and the pleasure.

"Are you going to finish undressing me?" Her other hand was moving over his upper body now, apparently delighted by his lean but firm chest and torso.

"Er – yeah," Harry assured her, forcing his brain to focus. He hooked his thumbs in either side of her panties and brought them to the ground along with her skirt. He could tell that she had no pubic hair, but not much else was visible from this viewpoint and Harry very much wanted to see her. He noticed a table in the room and wondered vaguely if it had always been there before he remembered where he was. Still having difficulty forming sentences, he nodded to the table.

Cho looked around and understood his meaning. As they crossed the room Harry saw a thin cushion materialize on the table; this seemed to be what Cho required. She seated herself on the flat surface and spread her legs wide for Harry. For several seconds that felt like hours to Harry, he simply stared at the beautiful woman. She wrapped her arms around the back of Harry's neck and pulled him closer.

"I want you inside of me," she informed him in a tone layered with lust. Harry suddenly felt twice as hard as he had done before and some of his muscles felt like they were locking in place. "Harry," she half-whispered in his ear, "do you mind if I talk dirty?"

"N-not at all," Harry answered, eyes flickering back and forth between Cho's breasts and her spread legs. He honestly had no preference how she talked to him at the moment.

"I want you in my pussy." She nibbled affectionately on his earlobe.

Harry swallowed hard and stared at the inch of space remaining between them.

"I want you to fuck me, Harry."

Harry rarely heard any of these words in any conversation, let alone in a moment like this. He was unsure of how to react to the words, but he had some definite thoughts how he felt about the meaning behind them. She wanted him. No matter how she said it, this was definitely a turn on. He rested his left hand on the table beside Cho and gripped his erection with his right. He pushed forward slowly and sheathed himself in Cho's body. He had not noticed the very slight chill in the room until he had this to compare it with. Cho was warm and smooth and wet. Very wet.

"Give it to me, Harry," said Cho sensuously. "Give me that big dick." Harry pushed the rest of the way all at once at these words. "Ah-ahhh." Cho sounded incredibly pleased by his actions. He began a slow thrusting rhythm and he caressed her thigh. "That's wonderful, Harry," she complimented; Harry grunted in response, having more than enough trouble focusing on thrusting and rubbing her thigh at the same time without adding talking to the mix. "You make my pussy so wet." There as certainly no arguing with this statement.

Cho moved her mouth down to Harry's neck, kissing and licking in ways that Harry had never dreamt of asking for. There was a great amount of tension mounting in the had of Harry's penis as he felt Cho's inner walls stroking him with each thrust. He had masturbated before, Hermione had orally pleased him once, he had even had occasional wet dreams, but this was different to any of those feelings. This feeling was most certainly the best of the lot. Some part of his brain mentally noted that this would be useful in producing Patrounuses in the future. Focusing on that thought enabled Harry to lessen some of the pleasure he was feeling, which was useful because he wanted to be sure that Cho enjoyed herself as well. If her moaning was any indication, she was having a very good time.

"I love your dick, Harry." She brought one hand to his backside and pushed, encouraging him to go faster. Harry obliged her happily and the room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin as he picked up his pace. "That's right, fuck me fast and hard." He was surprised to feel that Cho was becoming even wetter than she had been just a moment before. Trying to distract himself from the new pleasure, Harry turned his attention to the hand on Cho's thigh. He moved it slowly up her stomach and to her breast. He traced his fingers lightly over the soft mound of flesh, hoping this would keep his attention.

"Ohhh Harrrry," she moaned slowly. "That feels amazing." Her panting was doing nothing to help in his fight against the rising tension in his impossibly hard penis. He moved his hand to her other breast and teased the nipple. "Oh dear God!" she gasped. Harry worried for a moment that he had done something unwanted, but she soon dissolved into more groaning. He pressed her nipple down with his finger and she moaned for him. Fascinated, he tried the other nipple and received the same response. "Keep fucking me, Harry," she reminded. Harry hadn't even noticed, but his thrusting had slowed as he focused on Cho's breasts. He redoubled his efforts.

"That's right, fuck that tight cunt." Harry had not heard this word before, but it did not take much effort to guess its meaning. He wondered how many other words Cho had in her repertoire. "Harry, Harry, Harry." She panted his name several times and it sounded like, if it were possible, that she was having an even better time than he was. Harry tried to imagine something better than what he was experiencing, but failed. "Do you like my pussy, Harry?"

"I love it," Harry answered shortly. He looked down at where their bodies were joined and was intensely aroused by the image of his manhood sliding in and out of Cho, slick with her own wetness. "This is the most wonderful thing I've ever felt," he assured her. He looked up again and squeezed her breast a bit more roughly then he intended, but she groaned the same as before. He had never fully understood his classmates' fascination with breasts until this moment, feeling Cho's soft, malleable mounds in his hand.

"Your cock is so fucking amazing!" She panted. "Ram me with that big cock." Again Harry's arousal was magnified by the sound of Cho's desperate need to have sex with him. "Ohhh, I love that huge dick in my cunt!" Harry nearly lost control for a number of reasons, not the least of which was her praise of his size. He was forced to stop to keep from spilling his seed too soon.

"Harry?" Cho squirmed and Harry's penis throbbed in a way that was both wonderful and slightly painful.

"Cho," he grunted, "I'm gonna – we need to slow down for a minute."

"Are you about to cum for me, Harry?" She squirmed some more and Harry's eyes rolled back in his head. "Do you wanna shoot your big load in my pussy?"

"Yes," Harry answered, looking at the ceiling. "I can't hold back."

"Maybe we should switch positions." Even this comparably tame sentence sounded remarkably sensual. "Look behind you," she suggested.

Harry glanced around and noticed a new cushion on the ground, not dissimilar to the ones used for stunning practice. He pulled himself slowly out of Cho, amazed at the pleasurable sensation of suction as he did so.

"I want to be on top now," she informed him. With a slight push, he fell back onto the soft cushion and watched Cho crawl overtop of him. "Do you want me to ride you, Harry?" She reached back and gripped the base of his erection; Harry nodded. "Do you want to feel my wet pussy running up and down," she pumped him slowly, "all over your dick?" Harry groaned and nodded again. Cho raised herself to a squatting position; her thighs were spread wider and her feet planted firmly on the ground as she lowered herself onto his erection. Harry placed his hands on her hips as she began slowly moving up and down.

"Ohhh Harry," she moaned his name again. "It feels so good to have that dick in my pussy. So looong," she drew out the word, "and thick." She was going faster now and Harry's head was positively swimming in ecstasy. "Tell me how much you like my pussy."

"It's bloody fantastic," Harry groaned. "I've never felt anything like this before." Cho was practically bouncing now and Harry busied his mind wondering how her thighs could endure the workout. With that thought he moved a hand to her inner thigh and caressed it gently. He looked again to the spot where their bodies connected and groaned again. Fearing too much happiness, he willed his eyes to move upward and found an equally arousing sight.

"Do you like watching my tits bounce, Harry?" Cho panted.

"They're beautiful," Harry commented.

"Want a closer look?" She leaned forward and her breasts were now swaying in front of his face. He extended his tongue to lick one of her nipples as it brushed past his face. "Mmm, suck my tits, Harry." He gently suckled one nipple and then the other, causing more erotic moaning from Cho. They continued like that for a moment before Cho laid down against Harry's body. She kissed him once.

"I want you to grab my ass," she instructed, "and fuck me with all you've got." Harry obeyed. It was a bit more awkward thrusting into Cho from this position, but he managed it easily enough. "That's right, Harry," she encouraged. "Pound my pussy with that big dick. Ohh yes, fuck me hard!" Harry felt nearly delirious with pleasure as he devoted himself to Cho's commands. "Yes! Yes!" She screamed in mirth and that increased Harry's delight as well. "I'm almost there, Harry," she assured him. "Almost there, almost there, almost there," she was whimpering now and even that sounded sexy to him. She rocked her hips to meet Harry's thrusts and Harry felt as if his penis was about to explode in ways it had never done before.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," she whimpered some more.

"Cho," he said, feeling that he should say something in return and unable to think of anything but her name.

"Ohhh!" Her body shuddered briefly and then stiffened. Her back arched, pressing her breasts even further against Harry's chest. He felt squeezing and rippling sensations against his manhood and it was all he could stand. With an almighty grunt he released his semen into Cho and his lower body shook with the pleasure of his orgasm. Cho lay panting in his ear and he could feel her inner muscles still working against his stiff member. Harry felt wonderfully peaceful in having relieved himself and in bringing so much pleasure to Cho as well. They both lay breathing heavily for several minutes.

He returned to the common room half an hour later to find Hermione and Ron in the best seats by the fire; nearly everybody else had gone to bed. Hermione was writing a very long letter; she had already filled half a roll of parchment, which was dangling from the edge of the table. Ron was lying on the hearthrug, trying to finish his Transfiguration homework.


	24. 5p10 HarryLuna

5.10---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah … yeah, you too."

She turned to walk away but stopped and turned back toward Harry. She had a thoughtful look on her face that seemed like it had no business being there.

"Harry, I'm glad you're my friend." Luna seized him in a very tight hug.

"Er – thank you." He put one arm around her. "I'm glad you're my friend too," he assured her ardently. In truth, a few moments with Luna had been more helpful to him than all the time he had spent with Ron and Hermione.

"I can help you to ignore the pain," Luna told him, still not loosening her embrace. "It's healthy to understand your pain, it keeps Wrackspurts away, but you don't have to be all pain all the time, Harry."

"How could you help me ignore the pain?" Harry asked, glossing over the question of whatever Wrackspurts might be.

"We could have sex, Harry."

Harry hastily removed her arms from around him and backed away several paces. Luna surveyed him with her wide eyes. Harry had expected her to suggest some nonsensical solution, not this incredibly flippant discussion of such a serious matter.

"I thought you would want to." Though she had followed so many of Harry's conversations this year, this topic seemed to confuse her above all others.

"Well – er…" Harry was at a loss for how to explain it to her. "I suppose I do want to," Harry said. "I mean you're attractive," he assured her. "I like you very much as a friend, but s-sex is a thing for couples."

"It doesn't have to be," Luna stated matter-of-factly. "Sexual intercourse can be whatever the people involved want it to be. As long as we both agree that it's an expression of friendship it never has to be anything more."

Of all the people in Hogwarts, Harry would never have expected Luna Lovegood to be selling him on the advantages of being friends-with-benefits. It was well and good for her to talk about calling it an act of friendship, but somehow Harry didn't think it would be that easy. All at once, Luna was starting to look much more like a woman. She wore a blue sweater-vest over a white button-up shirt, yet beneath all that Harry's eyes were drawn to her chest. Luna noticed.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Harry." Her dreamy tone softened. "It really can help with your pain. You've probably had a serious backup of Demiflors sense you broke up with Cho Chang."

Harry took a moment to think about the context of her sentence in an effort to understand what Luna had said.

"What makes you think that Cho and I did anything together?"

"A little Nargle told me," Luna smiled as she said this in a delightfully wistful way that was starting to sound very attractive to Harry.

"Bloody mistletoe," Harry muttered, taking a step closer to her.

"Do you want to then?" Luna inquired, noticing his body language.

"Well, if I really do have too many-" he looked to Luna.

"Demiflors."

"-too many Demiflors in my system." He stepped even closer and placed his hands on her shoulders. "And if it really is just a thing between friends."

"It is, Harry. I only want to help you feel better."

"You're helping already," Harry vowed. "Shall we go to the Gryffindor common room? It's nearest."

"Everyone's down at the feast." Harry wondered why Luna was pointing this out. "Why move if we don't have to."

Before Harry could finish working out her meaning, Luna was kissing him. This was much different to kissing Cho. Luna's kisses were remarkably chaste and yet this made them feel even more intimate. Cho had put lusty passion into her kisses, but this was pure and simple emotion. He could feel what Luna was giving to him and it was beautiful. A part of him wanted to cry from the joy of this kissing, but he mastered the impulse. Too many people already thought he was womanish; tears of joy were the last thing he needed right now.

Instead, he focused on trying to express gratitude in his return kisses. Luna was being unbelievably kind and he couldn't find words strong enough to thank her for it. Both of them began breathing more heavily as their bodies responded to the contact. Harry moved one hand to Luna's waist and the other into her thick blonde hair. Luna was idly caressing his chest over his shirt. Harry worried when Luna pulled away, but it was only to lift the sweater-vest over her head.

As they resumed their kissing, Harry brought his hand up the buttons of her shirt from bottom to top. Occasionally he would have to steal a glance downward to get the button undone. Luna did not unbutton Harry's shirt, but she worked her hands underneath to reach his bare skin. Acting on instinct, Harry planted soft kisses along Luna's jaw line and then down her neck. Not trusting himself to figure out how to unhook a bra on his first try, Harry simply lifted the cups to push them upward. As he did this, something fell to the ground.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Yak cheese," Luna replied offhandedly. "Don't ask."

Harry returned to kissing Luna's neck, trying to emulate the way Cho had kissed his own neck all those months ago under the mistletoe. His right hand continued stroking her hair and his left now moved back and forth between Luna's breasts. Luna's hands were now travelling downward to Harry's pants. He pulled his face back so both of them could have a clear view of what they were doing.

Harry admired Luna's breasts. They were smaller than Cho's and her nipples were a soft shade of pink as opposed to caramel. He tried to remember the things that Cho had liked done to her breasts, but he completely lost his focus when his pants dropped to the ground. Luna hitched her thumbs in his boxers and pushed those to the ground as well.

"So," Harry interrupted nervously, "should we lie down or something?"

"Standing please," Luna requested, leaning back against the corridor wall.

Harry leaned forward and started kissing her breasts. He pushed up Luna's skirt with both of his hands and searched for the waistband of her knickers. He eased these slowly down her legs and was thankful that there were no other foreign objects to be discovered. A thin patch of light blonde hair adorned the apex of Luna's legs, but this was not entirely unexpected. Harry had actually been surprised that Luna shaved her legs, based on her many other eccentricities.

"I'll need you to go slow at first," Luna informed him. "I'll have to get used to the size of you."

"Okay," said Harry, glowing with pride at having a second woman tell him he was large. He was caught by surprises as one of Luna's legs came to rest on his shoulder. "You're very – limber," Harry noted.

"Go ahead," Luna encouraged him. "Just a little bit at a time." Harry grabbed the base of his penis and lined it up with Luna's moist opening. He inserted just the head, reveling in how tight and warm she felt, and waited for Luna to speak again. "You can do a bit more." Harry pushed himself halfway in and Luna groaned softly. "One moment please." She squirmed slightly against him and it was Harry's turn to groan. He passed the time by kissing Luna's calf that rested on his shoulder.

"A bit more. Oh." Luna's voice squeaked in a strangely endearing way as Harry complied. Harry looked down and saw that nearly three quarters of his manhood was now enveloped in Luna's silky folds. She was wet with arousal and Harry was becoming slightly light-headed as all of his blood flowed downward.

"This feels really nice, Luna." Even without the thrusting, Harry quite liked the feeling of being wrapped in a woman's flesh.

"I agree," Luna responded. "You can push in some more." Luna sighed and panted rapidly as Harry pushed the rest of his length into her. "Oh Harry," Luna's pitch went up an octave as she moaned. Harry pulled back slightly and then rocked forward again slowly. Luna sighed again as she relaxed.

Harry caressed Luna's calf with one hand and fondled her breasts with the other. He was amazed by the tight, warm, and increasingly wet sensations inside Luna. Luna was moaning in an amazingly erotic tone that increased Harry's arousal. He continued with long, slow thrusts.

"You can go faster," Luna commented breathily. "Oh, that's so good." Harry was very glad that she was enjoying this too. It felt as if Luna's whole body were growing warmer under his treatment. Her voice quavered as she continued to moan incoherently. Harry allowed himself an occasional grunt or groan as Luna's body stroked against him in increasingly more pleasurable ways.

"My leg is getting tired," said Luna, lifting it from Harry's shoulder and placing it gracefully back on the ground. She turned to face the wall and then rocked her hips encouragingly against Harry's stiff erection. Harry grasped Luna's hips and resumed thrusting very rapidly. Their moans mingled now with the sound of skin slapping skin and the noise echoed in the empty corridor.

"Oh yes, Harry. Just like that." Luna's fingers curled slightly as if she were trying to grip the wall. "Ooh. Oooh. Ahhh." She lapsed back into unintelligible groaning. Harry could feel the tension mounting in the head of his penis as Luna's inner walls massaged him. Luna's legs started shaking and Harry tightened his hold on her hips, hoping she wouldn't slip and fall. "Oh Harry."

"Oh Luna," Harry echoed, wondering if other people made better conversation during sex. He worried that perhaps he was expected to keep up some kind of dialogue other than moaning and grunting.

"I'm – I'm – I'm," Luna panted.

"Ohhh Luna," Harry repeated.

"Yes. Yeees!" Her walls tightened around him. "Hold me!" Luna quivered around him and Harry lost his seed inside of her. Following Luna's command, he maintained his hold on her. He watched and it seemed as though every muscle in Luna's body was going through uncontrollable spasms. After a moment he started to worry that she was slipping into some kind of fit, but she slowly came down from it and panted heavily in an effort to calm herself.

"That was," she rasped between pants, "incredible."

"And then some," Harry concurred. He removed himself from Luna so that she could comfortably stand up straight.

Luna's hand moved up to her ear, but she stopped and looked around at the ground. She found her wand there and picked it up. Harry's eyes widened as she inserted the tip of the wand into her opening and he was intrigued by the erotic imagery.

"_Semisi Detha!_" she muttered. "Semen killing charm," Luna answered the inquiring look on his face. "Did Cho not use that after you finished with her?"

"Never seen it before," Harry commented, nonplussed.

"You're very lucky that she didn't get pregnant," Luna scolded. "People should really do their homework before they have sex."

"I think it would be a bit less popular if people knew there was homework involved."

"It probably should be less popular," Luna replied seriously. She flicked her wand once and both of their clothes soared back into place.

"Useful," Harry noted. "And thank you." He placed one hand on her shoulder and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You're welcome, Harry." She returned his gesture. "I'm going to see if I can still get some dessert. Would you like to come?"

"No thanks," Harry answered. "I'm still not eager to be with crowds of people right now."

"I understand," Luna assured him kindly. "Be seeing you, Harry."

She walked away from him, and as he watched her go he found that a terrible weight in his stomach seemed to have lessened slightly.


	25. 6p1 RonHermione

6.1-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Later!" whispered Harry, darting after Zabini as quietly as possible, though the rattling of the train made such caution almost pointless."

Ginny muttered something about meeting up with Dean, parting ways with Neville as he made his way back to his compartment. The door opened before he could reach it. Lavender and Parvati were backing out of the compartment and Lavender was saying loudly, "…if you say so, Hermione."

Parvati spotted Neville first and nudged Lavender.

"Neville!" she nearly sang, turning to face him. "Parvati and I were just asking Ron and the others about what happened at the Ministry."

"It sounds like Hermione's just told you what we know," Neville mumbled in response, already tiring of these questions and wondering how much worse it must have been for Harry. Lavender looked a bit crestfallen, but slunk off with Parvati quietly.

Neville rejoined the others in the compartment, shutting the door behind him.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked shrewdly.

"No idea," Neville answered with a shrug. "Tore off up the other end of the train, not sure what he was doing."

"Probably trying to sort out that Wrackspurt," said Luna airily, still examining _The Quibbler_ from behind her Spectrespecs.

"What did Slughorn want anyway?" asked Ron as Neville seated himself again.

"To rub elbows with the rich and famous," Neville guessed, shrugging again. "Seemed to be the point anyway. It was Harry, me, Blaise Zabini, erm…some bloke called Belby, Cormac McLaggen."

"Think I've heard that name somewhere," said Ron. "Wasn't he that bloke who ate the pound of doxy eggs last year?"

"I wouldn't know about that," Hermione answered, "but I've definitely heard the name before. Parvati kept Lavender and the rest of us up half the night talking about how fanciable he is."

"Suppose you'd like to shag him?" Ron muttered moodily, staring at the floor.

"What?!" Hermione shot an angry look at Ron, shocked that he would say something so rude in front of Neville and Luna. "Parvati and Lavender were the ones giggling over him," she defended.

Ron leaned toward Hermione's ear and whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

"Planning on throwing your knickers at him next?"

"Ron, that's incredibly hurtful." Hermione's eyes had started to water and Neville watched her curiously. "I haven't-" she glanced at Luna and Neville. Luna was still studiously examining _The Quibbler_ and Neville looked away quickly. "If you still think that I'm-" But she stopped again, eyes making another sweep of her company. She folded her arms over her chest and watched the ceiling resolutely.

"Ginny was in Slughorn's compartment too," Neville said, feeling guilty for the watery look in Hermione's eyes and hoping to get them on a new subject.

"Was she?" Asked Luna helpfully, after a prolonged silence from Ron and Hermione. She had set down _The Quibbler_ at last and was now watching Neville through her psychedelic Spectrespecs.

"Yeah," Neville replied, hoping Ron and Hermione would soften up and join the conversation. "Apparently Slughorn saw her doing a Bat-Bogey Hex on Zacharias Smith and thought she pulled it off well or something."

"Maybe I'll hex Zacharias Smith," Ron said thoughtfully.

"I think Zacharias Smith would probably win that fight," Hermione retorted frostily, still looking at the ceiling. Neville frowned and Luna patted his shoulder sympathetically.

The corridors were almost completely empty now. Nearly everyone had returned to their carriages to change into their school robes and pack up their possessions. Though he was as close as he could get to Zabini without touching him, Harry was not quick enough to slip into the compartment when Zabini opened the door. Zabini was already sliding it shut when Harry hastily stuck out his foot to prevent it closing.


	26. 6p2 HermioneHarry

6.2-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke the next morning feeling slightly dazed and confused by a series of dreams in which Ron had chased him with a Beater's bat, but by midday he would have happily exchanged the dream Ron for the real one, who was not only cold-shouldering Ginny and Dean, but also treating a hurt and bewildered Hermione with an icy, sneering indifference. What was more, Ron seemed to have become, overnight, as touchy and ready to lash out as the average Blast-Ended Skrewt. Harry spent the day attempting to keep the peace between Ron and Hermione with no success; finally, Hermione departed for bed in high dudgeon, and Ron stalked off to the boys' dormitory after swearing angrily at several frightened first years for looking at him.

The next day, rather than try and keep the peace, Harry was walking the grounds with Hermione. Ron had seemed content enough to be sullen in the common room and Harry didn't bother to try and talk him out of it. Hermione and Harry had been walking for a while in silence before she said anything to him.

"What's with Ron?" she asked abruptly as they circled the lake.

"Oh – er," Harry had thought she would ask this, but he had no adequate answer.

"He's been really back and forth with his mood all year and it's only getting worse."

"I really don't know what to say, Hermione," Harry told her truthfully. "Ginny was mentioning something about – er – history." The conversation became twice as uncomfortable as the creature inside him stirred at the memory of Ginny on that day.

"Ron knows I have history," Hermione answered in irritation, reading between Harry's 'er's' and deciphering their meaning.

"I suppose he didn't like being reminded then." Harry shrugged.

"I just wish he'd talk about what's on his mind instead of being so rude to people."

Privately, Harry agreed, but he decided not to say anything, out of loyalty to his friend.

"You think he's justified?" Hermione questioned.

"I think people should express their feelings," Harry assured her. "You never really expected that much from Ron though, did you?"

"Did I expect Ron to have some measure of sociable human decency? Yes I did, Harry."

"I think you overestimate him sometimes," Harry muttered.

"I know better than to expect perfection," Hermione responded. "I thought he would at least talk to me though. I thought we were friends." Her voice quavered on the last word and Harry watched his own feet awkwardly. "Harry?" He looked up into Hermione's watery eyes and felt embarrassed at intruding on her emotion. "You're my friend, right?"

"Of course I am, Hermione." He made sure to keep eye contact as he said this, though he wanted to look away from her tears.

"Y-you would tell me if I'd done something to offend you, wouldn't you?"

"Of course," he repeated.

"Oh Harry." And she threw her arms around his neck, pressing her face into his shoulder. "Harry, it hurts so badly."

"Er – there, there," he said, patting her back in what he hoped was a comforting way.

"You're really terribly awkward sometimes," she said, halfway between a laugh and a sob.

"I'm sorry," Harry responded quickly, unsure of what else he could say to comfort her.

"It's alright," she told him. "You're here and that's what counts."

She began to pull away from his shoulder and the next thing Harry knew, Hermione's lips were pressed up against his own. He felt his face growing quite warm as her mouth moved against his. It was a nice feeling, but a strong-willed part of Harry's mind was protesting and flashing images of Ginny in his head.

'_Ginny's dating someone_,' he answered the images.

"Harry," he had barely noticed the motion, but now Hermione was whispering in his ear and it caused him to shiver in a strangely pleasurable way. "Have I ever mentioned how attractive you are?"

"M-might've mentioned it, yeah," Harry answered as she nipped his earlobe. "I think your word was fanciable."

"That's right." Her whispers were heavy and her breath was hot in his ear. "Do you think I'm fanciable, Harry?"

"Definitely," said Harry quickly, not wanting to hurt her feelings. He was not entirely comfortable with where all of this was headed, but he couldn't think of a way to let Hermione down easily.

"Tell me what you like about me."

"W-well," Harry shuddered as she started kissing his neck. "You're brilliant for starters." Hermione mumbled against his neck. "You're loyal and kind and – level-headed," Harry tried, struggling to think straight. "Hermione, maybe we should-" her mouth pressed against his again and he felt her tongue brush against his own.

Part of his brain drifted now to Luna. That had been a one time comforting experience between friends, perhaps that was what Hermione was after. But when did Luna and Hermione ever think about things the same way? Hermione wanted more from Harry then he could give her. He tried to say this, but her tongue kept getting in the way. Hermione's hands began to drift to very un-Hermione-ish places; Harry seized her face and pushed against her as gently as he could while still making his point.

"Harry, please," she said, trying to lean forward again.

"Hermione, I can't." What had he been thinking of telling her? He wasn't getting enough blood to his brain. "What about Ron?" he asked after a moment.

"No, Harry," she pleaded, "I'm trying to forget Ron."

"This isn't the way to do it," Harry insisted. "You want more than I can give you, Hermione." That was what he'd wanted to say!

"Harry, I need this," her eyes started to water again and Harry looked away.

"Hermione, I can be here for you as a friend," Harry's mind was clearing as his blood began flowing to all the appropriate places again. "But I can't give you anything more."

"I need to stop hurting, Harry. Ron's been nothing but cruel lately and I just need to be loved." Her tears were flowing down her face now.

"I do love you, Hermione," Harry pledged. "You're like a sister to me."

"Don't say that!" She sounded surprisingly scandalized by this suggestion. "Please Harry," she tried again, "you make me feel better."

"Hermione, I want to help you feel better. I really do," for she had given him an accusatory glance. "I'll hold your hand, tell you why you're wonderful, or lend you a shoulder to cry on, but I can't do – that – with you."

"You didn't mind when I was sucking you off two years ago," she replied acidly.

"Hermione, I don't want to fight," said Harry with a sigh.

"Why is it different now?" she pressed.

His mind responded with another image of Ginny, but he didn't feel up to confiding that secret just yet. He cast around for some other reason.

"I'm different now," he began wildly. "I-I've been through a lot, we all have, and…and I really have come to feel like you're a sister to me," he repeated. "I don't want you to hurt," he said softly, hugging her in what he sincerely hoped was a brotherly way. "If I knew a spell to take away the pain, I'd do it, but the best way to deal with it is to – just deal with it," he finished lamely.

"There is a spell to take away the pain," said Hermione darkly. She backed out of his embrace and looked into his eyes. "Obliviate me, Harry." Her tone rang with a disturbing level of sincerity.

"What?" he asked, having no idea how to respond.

"Make me forget how much I care about him. Make forget that I l-" she stopped short. "I can't say it." And she pressed her face into his shoulder once more.

"I won't," Harry answered her. She beat her fist against him in a half-hearted way. "Talk to me, Hermione. You and Ron must have been closer than I knew for you to be feeling so badly. It could help if you tell someone how you're feeling."

"Ron made me s-so happy," Hermione sobbed. "It's like I'm empty now."

"Hermione, don't let Ron be your whole identity. You're still one of the best people I've ever known whether you and Ron are a couple or not."

To his surprise, Hermione pulled away from him again and began marching resolutely back toward the castle.

"Hermione," he called out, following her.

"I've decided I don't want to have this discussion anymore, Harry," she said with finality.

"Hermione please," said Harry, grasping her arm. "You can't just ignore your emotions and bottle them up. Believe me, I've tried that."

"I just need to be _alone_." She wrenched her arm away from him angrily and continued on her way; he decided not to push her any further.

To Harry's dismay, Ron's new aggression did not wear off over the next few days. Worse still, it coincided with an even deeper dip in his Keeping skills, which made him still more aggressive, so that during the final Quidditch practice before Saturday's match, he failed to save every single goal the Chasers aimed at him, but bellowed at everybody so much that he reduced Demelza Robins to tears.


	27. 6p3 RonLavender RonLavenderParvati

6.3-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gerremoffme!" he yelled, but with one last look of vindictive fury, Hermione wrenched open the door and disappeared through it. Harry thought he heard a sob before it slammed.

Harry stared after her for a moment before Ron's continued shouting caught his attention. He turned to look at the birds and wondered how best to sort them out.

"_Impedimentia!_" he decided. Along with Ron, the birds were temporarily frozen in their attack. He vanished them one by one as Ron's face came unstuck. He had several cuts from the birds' beaks, but Harry couldn't feel too sorry for him at the moment. Before either of them could think of a response to Hermione's actions, Lavender poked her head back into the room.

"Ron, where did you get to?" Her eyes widened. "What happened to your face?" She rushed into the room to examine him more closely. Harry moved quietly toward the door, hoping Ron wouldn't miss his presence; this turned out to be untrue.

"You're going?" Ron called incredulously.

"I thought you and Lavender might want to be alone," Harry answered truthfully without turning.

"Quite right," Lavender agreed audibly. Harry left them without saying anything further.

"Do you know anything for cuts?" Ron asked of Lavender, eyeing his own wand apprehensively and trying to think of a spell, but coming up short.

"I can have a try." Ron tensed nervously. He did not know what spells she tried as she pointed nonverbally to his arms and face. "Well, the bleeding stopped anyway," said Lavender hopefully.

Ron did not even have time to thank her before he found their lips mashed together once more.

"Lavender," he pushed her back slightly. "At least let me get the door." He aimed his wand, "_Colloportus!_"

"Good thinking," she complimented. "Where did you learn that?"

"Oh, Hermione taught it to me," said Ron offhandedly.

"Oh." And Lavender stiffened briefly in Ron's arms, but apparently decided against whatever she was going to say and leaned in for more kisses. Ron kissed back ardently, struggling to remember the few bits of wisdom Hermione had imparted to him concerning sex. One hand wrapped around Lavender's waist and the other leapt immediately to her very nice breasts. They felt pleasantly malleable as he squeezed them and she groaned for him as his thumb rubbed over the spot where he guessed her nipple would be. Ron returned her groan enthusiastically as one of her hands began rubbing the bulge in his trousers.

"Let's get naked!" Lavender insisted with a delightfully devilish smile on her face. Ron lost no time in divesting himself and then proceeded to aid Lavender in the undressing process. Her breasts gave a soft bounce as they were released from her bra. Lavender's breasts were rather larger than Hermione's; Ron tended to prefer smaller breasts, but Lavender's were certainly not without merit. He squeezed them happily with both hands, distracted from his mission to help Lavender finish undressing. She sighed and bent to remove her skirt and knickers in one quick movement.

Stepping out of her clothes, Lavender wrapped her arms tightly around the back of Ron's neck and kissed him passionately. Ron allowed her forceful tongue to keep charge of the situation while his hands continued to enjoy her soft breasts. She worked off her shoes and socks with her feet and then allowed her hands to range Ron's firm shoulder blades. Ron moved the pair of them toward a large teacher's desk near the back of the room.

"Mm," Lavender interrupted, turning to check where he was headed. "At least conjure a cushion," she demanded. Ron turned to retrieve his wand from among his discarded clothing. "Nice ass," Lavender commented playfully as he bent over the clothes.

"Nice – everything," he said as he turned to face her again; she giggled in response. Ron waved his wand and a thin uncomfortable-looking cushion appeared over the surface of the desk.

"It'll do," said Lavender, lying back and spreading her legs for him; Ron tried not to think about how naturally that motion seemed to come to her. He stared for a short moment at her perfectly bald mound before kneeling in front of her. His tongue lapped the length of her lips a few times.

"Oh my," Lavender sighed in pleasure. It did not appear as though she had been expecting this treatment from Ron, but enjoyed it all the same. He pressed his tongue against her clitoris and she practically squealed as she squirmed. Ron was delighted by her reactions and continued to work his tongue back and forth over the straining nub. "Ohh Ron," she moaned happily. "That's wonderful!" she squeaked, sounding as though she had tried to inhale and exhale at the same time. He continued faithfully licking and her moans increased in volume.

"Dear God!" she shouted at one point, struggling to form words between bouts of heavy panting. "You are-" she gasped, "the _perfect_ man." And she inhaled sharply, hands now pushing against the back of Ron's head. Ron grinned against her warm skin, enjoying both the compliment and the lusty gesture. "Oh!" She began squealing again. "Oh – oh – oh." Ron slowed the movements of his tongue in a deliberately tantalizing way and Lavender screamed at the ceiling. Soon she was beating her fists on the cushioned desk and babbling even more indefinably than before. Ron stood after a moment and watched Lavender's chest heaving in the aftermath of her orgasm; it was a wonderful sight to behold.

"That was _gorgeous!_" Lavender exclaimed.

"Has no one ever done that for you before?" Ron asked politely.

"Not a man," Lavender said, smiling at Ron mischievously. Ron's eyes widened at the images now appearing in his mind. "How did you get so good at that?"

"Instincts, I suppose," Ron said, shrugging in what he hoped was a convincing way. Lavender decided not to push the issue. "Do you need a minute?" he asked.

"Fuck me, Ron!" Lavender commanded with as much lust as Ron had ever heard in a person's voice.

"Your wish is my command." He lined his erection up with Lavender's moist center and thrust into her with one quick motion. Noticing no resistance, and deciding it was better not to ask why, Ron began a moderate thrusting pace. Lavender was wonderfully wet and Ron found himself aroused by the squelching noises their bodies were making. After a moment, Lavender began to add her own moans to the din of sound, also intensifying Ron's arousal.

One minute he was lost in pleasure, and the next minute he began to get very nervous as he felt pressure rising in the head of his penis. For all her moaning and panting, Ron doubted that Lavender was as close to orgasm as he was. He tried to imagine things that might combat his pleasure: Hermione with Viktor Krum, Ginny with Dean, Snape with McGonagall. But nothing was distracting him from the sensation of being surrounded on all sides by Lavender.

"Lavender," he tried to warn her, "I'm gonna-"

"Oh, not yet," she pleaded.

"Sorry," he grunted, losing track of whether he was supposed to breathing in or out. He felt his semen spurting out into Lavender's well-lubricated tunnel. "Sorry," he panted again, planting his hands on either side of Lavender for support. "Just-" he inhaled deeply, still catching his breath. "Just give me a minute or two. I'll get you there."

"That's very," she panted for time as she tried to think, "considerate," she decided.

"Thanks," Ron muttered, ears reddening slightly. He pulled out and sat on the desk next to her, still breathing like he had run a marathon. "Where's your wand at?"

"Why?" Lavender asked, still lying on her back.

"Isn't there some sort of Anti-Pregnancy Charm or something?" Ron could vividly recall Hermione telling him that there was some sort of charm.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Lavender sat up quickly, sliding off the desk and rummaging through her discarded clothing. Ron watched as she inserted the tip of the wand into her opening and said "_Semisi Detha!_"

She crossed back to the desk and began another round of kissing. Ron's flaccid member twitched responsively and he groped her breasts once more. Each of them had a hand on the desk, turned to fully face each other. Lavender's free hand mimicked Ron's, roving his chest, delighting in his firm pectoral muscles. As Lavender began moaning anew, Ron felt the blood returning to his penis, overriding the dull sensation of pain in the overused organ.

"Good," Lavender noted with a glance at his stiffening rod. She climbed overtop of him, one leg on either side, and lowered herself toward his erection. Grasping the base with one hand, she re-inserted him and began moving her hips up and down his length. "Ahh," said Lavender, somewhere between a moan and a sigh.

"God, you feel great, Lavender." Ron lifted his head to lick her nipples as she continued to ride him with increasing speed. More delightfully wet sounds reached Ron's ears and he groaned deeply. He tried to match her bouncing with thrusts of his own, but was having difficulty with her rhythm. Occasionally she would grind against his body, causing her inner walls to squirm most pleasurably around him.

"Ohh Ron!" She moaned as he sucked at her nipple. "Ooh! Ohh! OHHH!" He moved over to her other nipple, not wanting it to feel left out. "Oh yes, Ron! Yes, yes, yes!" Her volume was decreasing and she sounded like she was trying to calm herself. Ron gripped her waist with both hands and thrust into her as rapidly as he could manage.

"OH GOD!" she cried blissfully. "Yes! Ohh, I'm almost there! Fuck me, Ron! Fuck me good! OHHH!" Her groans were becoming animalistic and saturated with unrestrained lust. "AHHH!" Her teeth were clenched and her legs started shuddering. "OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH!" Her voice shook and she collapsed heavily against him. Ron continued thrusting rapidly for a short moment before releasing a second load of semen into the woman on top of him.

"Ahh God," Lavender sighed heavily. She rolled off of Ron and laid next to him on the desk. Ron was not even aware of when he had stuck his legs out straight, but his heels bumped against the front of the desk with two muted thuds. Lavender's fingers were now trailing lightly over Ron's chest; he tried not to jump as she brushed over ticklish areas. Lavender seemed to have set her wand on the desktop as she was now inserting into her folds and performing the contraceptive charm a second time. Both hands were roaming Ron's chest now, she hit a sensitive area just as someone knocked softly on the classroom door and Ron nearly jumped out of his skin. Lavender took it very calmly.

"Won-won," she cooed; Ron fought a cringe. Someone whispered, "It's me," from the other side of the door. "How would you feel about a threesome?"

"With another girl, right?" Ron asked, eyeing the doorknob nervously as it rattled.

"Lavender, let me in," said the voice on the other side of the door. Though they were still whispering, Ron thought it sounded like a girl.

"Yes, Ron." Lavender sighed as she got off the desk and strode toward the door. Ron was temporarily stunned by her willingness to answer the door naked, but the door would not open from the inside either. "Lift the spell," Lavender ordered from the doorway.

"Oh, right." Ron looked around to see where he'd put his wand after conjuring that cushion for Lavender. He found it had rolled under the desk. Lavender stepped aside as he said, "_Alohamora!_"

The door opened and shut quickly as Parvati Patil hurried into the room.

"Looking good," she said, eyeing Lavender's naked form. "He's looking a bit soft though," she added with a glance at Ron.

"_Colloportus!_" mumbled Ron, locking the door again.

"And you're looking a bit too dressed," Lavender teased, dragging Parvati forward by the tie around her neck so that they were standing in front of Ron. "I think I can fix both problems," she proclaimed happily.

Ron looked on in wonder as the two girls began passionately kissing each other. There was a moment where he wondered if they were playing up that passion for his benefit, but then he decided that he didn't care if they were. Lavender was now unfastening Parvati's tie while Parvati's hands were flying down the buttons of her own shirt. Tie and shirt parted in unison from Parvati's body, exposing a simple black bra. Ron felt a vague stirring in his nether regions as he watched this display and the dull ache in the neck of his length began to subside slightly.

Lavender's hands worked under the back of Parvati's skirt. Ron seated himself on the desk and continued to enjoy the show. Parvati kicked off her shoes as Lavender shimmied the skirt and knickers down her legs. Her bra hit the ground soon after and Ron stared hungrily at her naked body. Lavender moved down to Parvati's neck and Ron felt his member twitch in response to the unrestrained moaning.

"Ohh, Lavender." She glanced over at Ron with lust in her eyes. "We probably shouldn't leave him out," she said, nodding in his direction.

"You're absolutely right," Lavender agreed. The two of them moved to either side of Ron and he blushed slightly under Parvati's appraising gaze. "I think we may need to suck his dick," Lavender decided. "He still doesn't seem quite ready."

"I'm on board with that." Parvati grinned devilishly as she got to her knees.

Lavender copied her. Ron groaned as their tongues passed along either side of his manhood. He was returning to full erection by the time they reached the head. Lavender wrapped her lips around him and Parvati's tongue trailed back down his length. Ron couldn't even decide on a proper groan to articulate his feelings as Parvati's tongue teased his testicles. When they switched places Ron thought he may have liked it better the other way around. Lavender was a bit more aggressive with this sensitive area than he would have liked.

Lavender soon stopped and Ron wondered if they were switching places again. She tapped Parvati's shoulder and then looked up at Ron.

"I think you're hard enough now. Let's have Parvati on the desk." Ron hopped down and patiently waited to see what Lavender had in mind. "I want you to take me while I lick Lavender, okay?"

"Sure," said Ron.

Lavender splayed her hands out on the desk and bent at the waist until she was level with Parvati's smooth mound. Ron lined up behind Lavender and inserted himself once more into her warmth.

"Oh yeah, just like that," Lavender half-whispered before leaning down to lap at Parvati's folds.

"Ooh," said Parvati, lying back over the surface of the desk. The room became fairly quiet but for a few grunts and groans as the three of them built up each other's pleasure. "Ohh God!" Parvati's voice rang out as Lavender hit a particularly sweet spot. Ron was not overly fond of Parvati's rather deep moans, but he did enjoy the view of her breasts as they rose and fell with her breathing. The whole premise of the threesome would have aroused him beyond the telling of it in happier times. Now however, Ron had a continuing soreness that was not fading in the presence of his erection this time and had been asked to stand as he worked toward his third orgasm.

Lavender sounded as though her third was giving her no trouble at all as she moaned against Parvati's skin. Occasionally she would buck her hips against Ron and he would redouble his efforts. Ron and Lavender were dripping with sweat and his grip on her hips kept slipping. Parvati was now keeping up a near constant stream of moans and groans as her orgasm drew nearer. Ron started to feel the tension in the head of his penis again, but it was considerably less exciting this time around; he felt ready for a good night's sleep.

"Lavender," Ron grunted somewhat hoarsely. "Are you nearly there?"

"Nearly," Lavender gasped, raising her head an inch or so. "Try and hold on."

Strangely enough, holding on had become a much simpler task. Ron's organ was exhausted and seemed to be in no hurry to expend more energy so soon. He continued to thrust at a slower lazier pace. Lavender bucked her hips impatiently against him, but he just let her carry on with it. Parvati seemed to be getting the most of the experience.

"Ahhh God, Lavender!" she shouted. "That's it. That's it. Right there, right there, right there." Her erratic panting was slightly troubling. "Ohh. OHH!" She arched her back and pressed herself against Lavender's mouth. "Ahhh." After nearly thirty seconds, she slumped back down onto the desk, still panting.

"Lavender?" Ron asked again. Even in his weary state, he could not ignore the pleasure of being inside a woman for very long.

"A bit more," she encouraged him, laying her head down on the ground now, but still working her hips frantically. "Come on." It sounded like she was begging her body to reach the climax that seemed to be eluding her. "Come on, come on, come on!" she repeated with some frustration.

"Oh God." Ron swallowed nervously as pleasure took center stage in his mind.

"Ohhh," Lavender squealed. "Almost there!"

"Ahhh." Ron lost control and felt three half-hearted spurts that comprised his orgasm.

"Nooo," Lavender pouted, still trying to rock her hips against his rapidly softening manhood.

"I'll get you there," said Parvati, hopping up from the desk and walking around to Ron's position. Ron withdrew himself and began hunting for his clothes, intent on heading to his bed as soon as possible. Parvati had now inserted two fingers into Lavender and was pumping them rapidly to the sound of appreciative moans. Ron felt more of the sore aching sensation as he pulled on his trousers over his limp, exhausted sex organ. Parvati's fingers were all but a blur and Lavender's moans were not enough to cover the loud squelching noises now. That sound did seem intriguing to Ron on a mental level, but he was too physically worn out to care.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Lavender shrieked and writhed in pleasure. "Ohh come on! Oh, like that! Oh – oh – oh! Ohhhhhhh!"

Parvati's fingers slowed and stopped as Lavender's breathing leveled out. Ron was almost fully dressed before Lavender finally looked up at him.

"You're going?" she asked with a slight pout of her bottom lip.

"I'm really tired," Ron answered. "It was fantastic," he assured her. "I'm looking forward to spending a lot more time with you. Just not before I get some sleep."

"Oh." Lavender was working up to a standing position now. She pecked his lips briefly and Ron noticed that even those were beginning to feel tired and chapped. "I guess I'll see you in the morning," she said, casting an eye around for her own clothes now.

"Yeah, night." Ron muttered vaguely. "_Alohamora!_" he said once again and left in search of the comfort of his bed. He heard something sounded like Parvati and Lavender making plans for more similar meetings as the door swung shut behind him.


End file.
